You Belong With Me
by MusicMadam
Summary: Based off of Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me.Bella is in love with Edward Cullen her neighbor and best friend,but Edward has a girlfriend.Will Bella finally have the courage to tell Edward how she feels.All Human.
1. Exactly like the song

**This is my first fanfic, I'm so excited. I do not own **_**Twilight**_**, it belongs to the all so amazing Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own the song **_**You Belong With Me**_**, that belongs to Taylor Swift who is just as amazing. Now onto the story!!!**

* * *

BPOV

Edward Cullen is the boy next door. Literally, he lives next door. Edward is also my best friend. He's been my best friend since he moved here to this small little town called Forks in the great state of Washington when we were fourteen and ever since we were fourteen I've been completly and uderly in love with him.

But me being the shy, quiet, little old me I haven't had the courage to tell him and now he's been going out with Lauren Mallory, the cheer captian, for the past four months. I guess it's only right (at least in the way things are suppose to work out in the social world of high school) since he's the football captian.

But, Lauren is totally wrong for him. Lauren is stuck up, snoby, and slutty. Where Edward is nice to everyone even if they aren't as popoular as he is (one example is that he's best friends with me the smart, geeky girl with the big huge glasses) and he would never flirt with anyone when he's dating another person, unlike a certain person who we shall not name *cough* Lauren *cough*.

Right now I'm on my bed listening to Taylor Swift's album _Fearless_ while reading the book _Pride and Predjudice_ by Jane Austin. Actually you might say that I'm trying to read since I can hear Edward aurguing with Lauren on his phone because Edward said something sarcastic to Lauren when she asked him if he thought she needed to go on a diet.

Edward of course always joking told Lauren that of course you need to go on a diet it's not like your skinny enough already to which Lauren went into a fit of rage. Me I would have got the fact that Edward was joking and laughed. She just dosen't get his humor like I do.

Sometimes I think that my life is like Taylor Swift song _You Belong With Me _which I happen to be listening to right now. I mean my life is almost exactly like that song and it's music video. For one Edward is my next door neighbor like in the music video. I also like Taylor Swift in the music video have big geeky glasses. Another simillarity is that I do listen to the kind of music she dosen't like, Lauren hates Taylor Swift I heard straight from the horses mouth she likes thinks like Hannah Montana that I also heard from the horses mouth.

And like the song says she does wear short skirts, really short skirts and me I wear T-shirts that is until Edward's sisters Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale (their his adoptive sisters by the way) who are also my best friends, get a hold of me and make me wear really girly shirts and makeup but I never wear it in public. Edward and I also write on notepads like they do in the music video, we do that because when we dedcide to talk to each we get yelled at by Emmett (Rosalie's boyfriend and Edward's brother, Emmett's also adoptive, all of the Cullen's are) who's bedroom is above Edward's yells at us and says that we need to shut up so he can get his beauty sleep. See so much is like that music video that it's kind of creepy.

The only thing that's good about the music video is that there is no way in hell I would be caught at prom, dancing is a thing the uncordinate only do in private in safe and secure areas with lots of pillows around for cushining for when we fall.

Finally their done aruguing. I can tell because Edward at his desk which is in front of his window rubbing his temples which he always does when he gets done having an arugument with Lauren. I grab my notebook and write down _You Okay? _to which he replies

_Just tired of aruguing all the time you know._

I write down _Sorry_ which Edward just shrugs. Okay Bella time to woman up and tell him how you really feel like Taylor does in the music video. Finally getting the courage to tell him the truth I write _I love you _on my notepad like Taylor does in the music video. But just like in the music video by the time I have it put up for him to see he closes his curtains.

I'm not going to let it get me down though. So what better way to cheer myself up then to do one of my favorite things, sing and act stupid in the privacy of my own bed room so I skip back to the song _You Belong With Me _and start to dance and act stupid.

I do this until about ten when my dad Charlie yells at me and tells me "Bells time to turn that rackit down people are trying to sleep." So I turn the music off put my glasses up and turn the lights off and notice that right after I turn my lights off so does Edward.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter what do you think I can't wait to write more! Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Who does she like?

**Yeah people reviewed! I was a little worried that no one was going to read it and you actually liked it. Anyway all rights to **_**Twilight**_** belong to Stephenie Meyer and the song **_**You Belong with me **_**belongs to Taylor Swift. So now it's time for the story!**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

It's exactly one month until prom. Why do I feel the need to tell you this. I'll tell you why. Because right now I'm aruguing with my girlfriend because she asked me if I thought she needed to lose weight so she would look better in the pictures for prom and me well I decide to be myself and tell her that of course she needed to lose weight not like she's skinny enough already.

Lauren of course didn't think it was funny though not like Bella would. But then again Bella would never ask me if I thought she needed to lose weight.

"Edward Cullen I really can't believe you think I'm fat!" Lauren yells at me through the phone. It's literally so loud that I have to pull my phone about three feet away from my ear.

"Lauren I don't think your fat. I was just trying to be funny by lightening the mood," I tell her trying to calm her down.

"Well I don't think it was very funny Edward." Lauren spat at me through the phone.

"Look Lauren I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things I said," I told her.

"Well right now I don't know if I can forgive you Edward, what you said really hurt my feelings." Lauren told me.

"Okay we'll just have to deal with it tomorrow then, do you still want to take you to school," I ask her.

"Of course,"she says.

"Well then we'll deal with it tomorrow then, good night Lauren," I tell her.

"Good night Edward," Lauren puffs out then hangs up.

I put my phone down then go and sit at my desk and start to right rub my temples. I look up and see Bella writing in her notebook, so I grab mine, that way instead of talking to her from window to window and have my brother Emmett yell that he needs to get his beauty sleep one more time. After I get my notebook and pen I look and see that Bella wrote _You Okay? _of course she heard us arguing how couldn't she with Lauren yelling so loud.

I write back _Just tired of arguing all the time you know. _Which she writes down _Sorry _my only answer to that is to shrug. I decide to close my curtains and relaxe I really just need to get this whole arguement thing out of my mind. After about five minutes of silence. I hear the song _You Belong With Me _by Taylor Swift.

I open my curtains and see that Bella is dancing around and singing to the song. She sure has been listening to that song lately. Does Bella have a crush on a guy that has a girlfriend. I hope not as a matter of fact I hope Bella doesn't have a crush on anyone whether they have a girlfriend of not. It would be to much to bear. I know I'm dating Lauren but, I don't feel the same for her as I do for Bella.

I've been secretly in love with Isabella Swan since I moved here when I was fourteen. I've just never had the courage to tell her. Part of me was afraid that it would ruin our friendship but another part, the biggest part was afraid that she would reject me and I just couldn't handle that.

"Rose, Bella's got it bad she never stops singing that song anymore it's not like she a bad singer or anything I just wish she would sing something else for once. You know after you hear something after ten-million times you get bored with it and it's keeping me from getting my beauty sleep," I hear Emmett complain to Rosalie his girlfriend (who is also my sister but, not my biological since me and all of my siblings are adoptive).

"Well Em, your just going to have to get use to it. Bella can't help that she love's someone that dosn't love her back. Everyone has their own way of dealing with things and this is her's, your just going to have to deal with it," Rosalie tells him.

"Yeah but if the idiot would just breakup with that slut I wouldn't have to deal with this," Emmett tells Rosalie. Okay I have to find out who Bella likes or it will literally kill me.

"Hey guys, I heard you guys talking about Bella liking someone, who is it," I ask as I step out into the hallway.

Emmett and Rosalie look at me in alarm, like they didn't want me to hear them talking about this subject. "Umm... no one just someone on the football team," Emmett answers quickly.

Rose puches him in the arm and say's " You idiot your not suppose say anything what did we talk about when you get us into these kinds of situations."

"Owww, that hurt Rose," Emmett says as he rubs the place on his arm where Rose hit him.

"Well what did I say," Rosalie said to him with anger in her voice.

"To let you do the talking and for me to keep my big, fat mouth shut," Emmett says with his head hung down.

"That's right and what do you do you open your mouth," Rosalie says shaking her head.

"You guys can you quit arguing for a moment and tell me who it is that Bella likes," I ask.

"Nope sorry we have to go study," Rose tells me as she pushes Emmett towards his bedroom.

"I don't see why your upset it's true that she likes someone on the football team," Emmett mutters as Rosalie pushes him towards his room.

"Your just lucky that you didn't say who it was she likes otherwise you'd have to face Bella instead of me," Rose tells him.

Okay so they aren't going to tell me who it is. This is going to kill me if I don't find out who it is that Bella likes. At least I know that the guy is on the football team so that limits it down to twenty people minus Emmett, Jasper, and myself. I just hope it's not that vile Mike Newton.

If it was I would probably have Emmett or someone kill me. I'm at my desk look out my window watching Bella dancing, as hilarious as it was I just hope she dosen't fall seeing as how uncordinated she is. It was nine when I started watching her dance and sing and it was ten when she finally decided to quit.

For some reason I can't go to sleep until I know she is safe and sound in her bed. So when I see that she turned her light off so do I. I just can't help but be protective of her it must be the fact I'm completly in love with her.

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter? Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Why can't Emmett keep his mouth shut!

**Again all rights to **_**Twilight**_** belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and all rights belong to the song **_**You Belong With Me**_** belong the the supurb Taylor Swift. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Jade.L.S who found out what the chapter was going to be about before I even got to put it up I must say great minds think alike. Anyway it's story time**

* * *

**BPOV**

I'm at lunch right now and I'm eating with Edward and his family, which of course means I'm also eating lunch with the blonde bimbo. She's sitting on Edward's lap playing with his hair apparently they made up. I just hate watching her all up on him and stuff can't she just leave that for when their alone.

"So Bella I hear that you like someone on the football team who is it," Edward asked.

"Who told you that," I said looking straight at Emmett who had the biggest mouth ever.

"Emmett told me why," Edward asked as Emmett gave him a look that said _Dude shut up_ oh Emmett is so getting it when we're alone.

"Well Emmett told you wrong there is no one on the football team that I like," I told him. _Yeah no one I like but someone I love _I thought.

"Really," Edward asked a little happier then he was before.

"Aww that's to bad Bella, if you did and you told us there might actually be a chance that we could hook you two up," Lauren said to me.

Edward gave her a look that said _You don't seriously mean that do you._ _You only wish I would tell you that way you could go tell everyone that geeky Bella actually likes someone, only you wouldn't like it if I told you who I actually liked _I thought.

"Well I don't like anyone so," I said in voice that said lets drop the subject but no Lauren being Lauren had to keep talking.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend Bella,"Lauren asked in a snotty voice.

"No I haven't Lauren," I told her.

"Then I think you should tell us who it is that you like since you need as much help as you can get in that department,"Lauren said.

Okay that was it I am very civil with Lauren because for some reason Edward actually likes the blonde bimbo but you no what everyone has their breaking points.

"Thanks Lauren Thanks,"I said as I picked up my tray and moved to a table far away from theirs.

"Bella wait she didn't mean it,"Edward said trying to get me to stay.

I turned around and said "Yeah she did Edward," and left.

"Haven't you ever heard that if you can't say anything nice not to say it at all," I heard Alice say from behind me.

"She couldn't do that Alice because then she'd never be able to talk."

That was Rose that said that. Finally a table far enough away from the blonde bimbo. I sit down and see that Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett(who has a big grin on his face probably thinking I'm to mad at Lauren to be mad at him) joining me.

"Just because I'm more mad at Lauren then I am at you dosen't mean your off the hook for telling Edward, Emmett McCarty Cullen," I told him as I gave him a glare.

"Dude, your in deep trouble she used your full name," Jasper said while he was laughing at Emmett.

"Don't worry Bella Edward should come to his senses soon did you see the way he kept trying to find out who you liked and if you turn around you will see that he is aruging with the blonde bimbo and is coming this way," Alice said while she was pointing in the direction that Edward was at.

I looked up and saw my best friend coming towards the table I was sitting at.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for the way Lauren was acting. She shouldn't have said any of the things she said to you they were cold and harsh," Edward said after he sat down next to me.

"Yeah, Edward but my thing is why are you here," I asked.

"Do you want me to leave," Edward asked confused. Edward also looked as if he'd been really hurt.

"No, what I mean is why are you sitting with me when you should be over with your girlfriend on her side," I said.

"Bella your friendship means more to me then any girl. You know girls they come and they go but, my friendship with you will never end," Edward said. _Yeah friendship never anything else_ I thought.

"I'm glad you feel that way Edward," I said even though I wanted to say so much more. I looked up at Edward's face and notice that his emerald green eyes were sparkling.

"Me to Bells, me to," was all Edward said.

* * *

**Well there's chapter three. What do you think your thoughts really matter to me. So please review!**


	4. I'd chose you over a girl

**Yeah More reviews! So all rights to twilight belong to **_**Stephenie Meyer **_**and the song **_**You Belong With Me **_**belongs to Taylor Swift (who won female of the year and got video of the year for **_**Love Story**_** on the CMT awards). any hoo story time!**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I'm at lunch right now and Lauren is sitting on my lap playing with my hair. Lauren and I made up this morning. She came up into my arms and said she just couldn't be mad at me. A part of me was glad that we made up but, part of me was sad because if we weren't together maybe just maybe I could tell Bella just how much she meant to me and not just as a friend. Speaking of Bella it's been bothering me all day that I still haven't found out who she likes. Maybe instead of sneaking around I should just ask her. Yeah I'll just ask her.

"So Bella I hear you like someone on the football team, who is it," I asked.

"Who told you that,"she asked as she looked angerily at Emmett.

"Emmett told me why," I said as Emmett was mouthing _Don't say anything._

"Well Emmett told you wrong, there is no one on the football team that I like," she said matter of factly.

"Really," I asked in a cheerier voice.

"Aww, that's too bad Bella, if you did and you told us there might actually be a chance that we could hook you two up," Lauren said.

When she said that all I could think was_ Lauren keep your mouth shut. _But I probably gave her a look that said _Your not serious._

"Well I don't like anyone so,"Bella said. _T__hank god, _I thought.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend," Lauren asked.

"No I haven't Lauren,"Bella said.

"I think you should tell us who it is then since you need as much help as you can get in that department as you can get,"Lauren said very snobby like.

Bella just got up and said "Thanks Lauren thanks," and left.

In a desperate atempt to get Bella to stay I said,"Bella wait she didn't mean it."

Bella then turned around and said "Yeah she did Edward," and continued to leave.

"Haven't you ever heard that if you can't say anything nice not to say it at all,"Alice said as she got up to go sit with Bella.

"She couldn't do that Alice, because then she'd never be able to talk,"Rose said as she followed Alice, with Emmett and Jasper right behind her.

"Lauren, how could you say anything like that," I asked.

"What are you talking about Eddie, I was just trying to help the geek out,"Lauren said.

"Lauren Bella is not a geek, and Bella dosen't need your help in her love life, just because Bella hasn't found anyone she wants to date yet dosen't give you the right to talk to her like that," I told her as I got up to go sit with Bella and my family.

"Edward where are you going,"Lauren asked.

"To go sit with my best friend," I told her and left.

"Bella I'm so sorry for the way Lauren was acting. She shouldn't have said to you they were cold and harsh," I told Bella after I sat down next to her.

"Yeah but Edward my thing is why are you here," Bella asked. That hurt really bad. It hurt more then anything I ever felt in the world.

"Do you want me to leave," I asked confused.

"No, what I meant was why are sitting with me when you should be over with your girlfriend on her side,"Bella said.

"Bella your friendship means more to then any girl. You know girls they come and they go but, my friendship with you will never end," I said astonished that she would even think that I would chose Lauren over her.

"I'm glad you feel that way Edward,"Bella said.

Even though I wanted so much more for Bella then friendship, I couldn't bear it to not to have her in my life. If having her as a friend was the only way to have her in my life then that's what I was going to do.

"Me to Bells, me to," I said as I got lost in her beautiful brown eyes and realized that I could stay there forever.

* * *

**Yipphe another chapter up hope you like it! Remember to please review! Thanks!**


	5. I'm such an Idiot!

****

Thank You to all of my reviewers you guys are so totally awsome! So as you all know_**Twilight belongs **_**to Stephenie Meyer and **_**You Belong With Me **_**to Taylor Swift. Now it's time for the story!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Okay so today was a total disaster (by that I mean the fact that my best friend,who is also my crush, girlfriend basically told me that there was no way I would ever get I guy and so said best friend told me that he just wanted to be friends) but, at least to weather was nice today which is really rare around here.

So I when I got home I grabbed one of my favorite classics, _Romeo and Juliet, _and went out side and sat on the bench in front of my house and started to read.

I got to the part where Romeo and Juliet first meet when I heard someone say "Don't you ever get tired of reading that over and over again." I didn't even have to look up to see who it was I recongnized that beautiful voice anywhere.

"No I don't Edward," I said stil looking down at my book.

"Do you find that book more interesting then me," Edward asked jokingly.

"Hmm... let me think, yes yes I do,"I said joking back with him.

"I'm hurt Bells really I'm hurt," Edward said as he was clutching heart as if he were in pain.

"Hmph, yeah like I'm going to buy any of that," I told him sarcastically.

"Okay no more playing around. It's a beautiful day Bella, why are you just sitting around outside you should be doing things like taking a walk with me," Edward said.

"Well incase you haven't notice when ever I try to walk I end up tripping over the air," I told him.

"Oh, I know believe me I know, but you will be with me and Bells you know I would never let any thing happen to you I'd save you I'd even save you from your self," he told me very seriously.

I rolled my eyes and said "Okay, I'll go put my book up and go on a walk with you even though I know you just want me to go with you so I won't read this book again,"I told him.

He looked at me and grinned and said,"Yep." I went inside and put my book on the coffee table and locked the doors.

"So where to," I asked when I got back to the bench.

"The park,"Edward said with a smile.

So we went to the park on our way there we were talking about random stuff homework, the football team, and the past, the past is a subject we talk about on rare ocasions when he isn't spending all his time with Lauren.

When we finally got to our towns really small park we sat down on one of the benches and Edward asked, "Do you remember the day we met."

"How couldn't I it was so embarrassing," I said laughing while shaking my head as I was remembering the day we met.

"It was funny though,"Edward said laughing with me.

"Oh yeah, coming into my room after I was in the bathroom to find five complete strangers in my room was funny. Especially when the biggest one of them all is looking through my dresser drawers and holding up one of my bras is funny,"I said sarcastically.

"No you screaming at the top of your lungs and Emmett also screaming at the top of his lungs when he sees that you caught him looking through you clothes. Alice and Rose telling him that he shouldn't have done that in the first place. Jasper rolling on the floor with laughter and you standing there with your mouth wide open, now that's funny,"Edward said.

"Don't forget the fact that me dad came running up to my room and asking what was wrong. Then so Emmett dosen't get in trouble I say_The big one saw a spider and screamed_ and my dad says is that all and goes up to Emmett and says_ Son it's just a spider_. I swear ever since then my dad's thought Emmett was a little girly," I said looking up to see that Edward is smiling, it's his smile that he only shows when he's really happy, I swear that smile could light up this whole town.

Oh no, more comments from the song _You Belong With Me, _I have to quit doing that.

"I miss that," I tell him.

"Miss what," Edward asked.

"That smile I haven't seen it in a while. Not since you started dating Lauren. Are you okay," I ask.

"I'm fine," he say's in a voice that I can tell that he's lying to me.

"Come on I know you better then that," I said. Again, I did it again, I have to quit seriously.

"I guess I couldn't keep it from you. I just get so tired of the constent arguing, her making fun of other people because they aren't like her, and her constantly flirting with people," he said.

"Well, maybe she's just not right for you," I said. _But, I might be right for you_I thought.

"Maybe your right, anyways maybe we should get back your dad should be home soon and we don't want him to worry wondering where you are," Edward said looking at his watch after he got up and holding his hand out so I could get up.

I grabbed it and got up as I got up something happend I don't know what it was, maybe it was the fact that I am doomed to a world of clumsiness, but I started to fall backwards and Edward caught me and pulled me close to his chest.

I just stood there looking in his eyes for about three seconds and said,"Thanks", and moved away.

"Your welcome," Edward said and we left. All I have to say is that I am such an idiot. That was the perfect time to finally tell him but, me of course has to move out of his arms. I am such a stupid idiot.

* * *

**Well there's chapter five! What do you think? Remember please review!**


	6. I could've kissed her!

**Again thanks to the wonderful reviewers! Your so awsome! So **_**Twilight **_**belongs to S. Meyer and **_**You Belong With Me **_**to T. Swift! **

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Well today wasn't so bad. Okay it was terrible, first my girlfriend makes fun of my best friend who I want to be my girlfriend, then I go tell my bestfriend that basically all I want from her is friendship. I have only three words to say. I'm an idiot. Okay there I said it. I'm not going to lie about it.

Why am I such a coward. I'll tell you why because it's Bella that we are talking about and if Bella didn't like me the way I like her I couldn't live. Even though I should be a man and tell her I just can't. But, there is one good thing to today. It's sunny outside that is very rare.

I look out my window and see that Bella is sitting on the bench in front of her house and reading. No doubt she's probably reading _Romeo and Juliet._ I can't count how many times I've seen her read that. Hmm... maybe I should go out there and talk to her, see if she wants to go on a walk to the park or something. It's not like she dosen't know what's going to happen in her book. I grab my jacket and head outside.

"Where are you going," Alice asked me as I was about to head out the door.

"I'm going to go see if Bella wants to go on a walk to the park with me. You know since it's such a nice day," I told her.

"Really,"Alice asked with a big smile on her face.

''Umm.. yes," I say a little confused why Alice got so happy all of a sudden.

"Edward I need to ask you something," Alice asks as she comes closer with a sly smile on her face.

"What Alice,"I ask.

Something is defenitly up. Alice is my favorite sister, but something about the look on her face makes me not want to trust her. Alice comes a little closer and hits me on the back of the head.

"Oww, what was that for," I ask as I rub the spot on my head where Alice hit me.

"That's for you not telling Bella how you feel about her," Alice said with a serious look on her face.

"What are you talking about Alice," I said. I haven't told anyone about my crush on Bella.

"Edward we aren't blind. We can all tell how you feel about Bella. We just haven't said anything but, it's time to man up and tell her how you feel and if you don't tell her soon I'll tell her for you,"Alice said with her arms crossed over her chest.

I sigh and say,"Is it that obvious."

"Edward it's been that obvious since you met her when we were fourteen and she caught Emmett snopping through her bras,"Alice said with a smile on her face. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

*_Flashback*_

_"Emmett I don't think you should be looking through her dresser drawer's it's rude and disrespectful. Don't you want to make a new friend because if you do it's not a great way to start a friendship," I said. _

_"Come on Ed it's not like she's going to catch me,"Emmett said as he was snopping through our neighbors drawers. _

_"__I agree with Edward Emmett,"Alice said. _

_"Me to Em," Rosalie said. _

_"Dude maybe you should listen to them you know you haven't always been the one to know what's best,"Jasper said. _

_"Come on guys I'm not going to get caught, hey look what I found,"Emmett said holding up a black bra. _

_"AAAAHHHH,"I hear all of a sudden and turn around to find the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in the world. She has brown hair and when the sun hits it you can see red in it and her eyes are the prettiest brown I've ever seen in the world. Even though her huge glasses are covering them up. She dressed in a white T-shirt and has a green and blue flannel shirt over it, she also has on a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. _

_"AAAAHHHH," I hear Emmett scream after the beautiful girl screams. All of a sudden Jasper is rolling on the floor with laughter, Alice and Rose are telling Emmett that he should have listened to me, and me I'm just standing with my mouth a gap at the beautiful girl. The beautiful girl also has her mouth open but, probably not for the same reasons I do. _

_"What's wrong," Cheif Swan ask apperantly he heard Emmett and the beautiful girl screaming. _

_"The big one saw a spider and screamed,"The beautiful girl says as she points at Emmett. _

_The cheif goes up to Emmett and says,"Son it's just a spider." _

_"Sorry sir they just scare me so much,"Emmett says as he slyly puts the beautiful girl's bra back in the dresser. _

_"Well, next time try not to scream to much, the games on,"The cheif says, then leaves. _

_"Sorry about my stupid older brother he just dosen't have any manners, I'm Edward Cullen by the way, and that's Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and that big ape over there who acted so rudely is Emmett, we just moved next door," I say and point out all of my siblings. _

_"I'm Isabella but, everyone calls me Bella,"the beautiful girl says and extends her hand,"It's nice to meet you." __Bella such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl I think. _

_I take her hand and say,"It's nice to meet you Bella." And the most beautiful smile in the world spreads across her face._

_*End Flashback*_

"Edward, hello earth to Edward,"Alice says as she waves her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah," I say snapping back to the present.

"I suggest you tell her how you feel and soon she's not going to wait around for you forever, I mean somebody's going to ask her out eventually," Alice says.

"Your right Alice I think I will," I tell her and head out the door.

I get to the bench and say,"Don't you ever get tired of reading that book over and over again."

"No I don't Edward," Bella says still looking down at her book. I look down at the book, of course I was right about it being Romeo and Juliet.

"Do you find that book more interesting then me," I ask jokingly.

"Hmm, let me think yes yes I do," she says jokingly.

I rubb my heart like it hurts and say,"I'm hurt Bells, I'm really hurt."

"Hmph like I'm going to buy any of that,"Bella says sarcastically.

"Okay no more playing around. It's a beautiful day Bella, why are you just sitting around outside when you should be doing things like taking a walk with me," I say.

"Well incase you haven't noticed when ever I try to walk I end up tripping over the air," Bella said.

"Oh, I know believe me I know, but you will be with me and Bells you know I would never let anything happen to you I'd save you I'd even save you from yourself," I told her very seriously because I would I'd do anything for Bella.

Bella rolls her eyes and says,"Okay, I'll go put my book up and go on a walk with you even though I know you just want me to go so I won't read this book again," Bella tells me.

"Yep,'' I say jokingly. Once Bella gets back from putting her book up she asks, "So where to."

"The park," I reply. On our way to the park we talk about different stuff school and the past. We haven't talked like this in a long time not since I started going out with Lauren. Lauren constently needs my attention.

When we finally get to the park we sit down on a bench I ask Bella, "Do you remember the day we met."

"How could I not remember it was so embarrassing," She said as she shakes her head and laughs. She's also blushing. She's so cute when she blushes.

"It was funny though," I say laughing.

"Oh yeah, coming into my room after I was in the bathroom to find five complete strangers in my room was funny. Especially when the biggest one of them all is looking through my dresser drawers and holding up one of my bras is funny.,"she says sarcastically.

"No you screaming at the top of your lungs and Emmett also screaming at the top of his lungs when he sees you caught him looking through your clothes. Alice and Rose telling him that he shouldn't have done it in the first place. Jasper rolling on the floor with laughter and you standing there with your mouth wide open, now that's funny," I said.

"Don't forget the fact that my dad came running up to my room and asking what was wrong. Then so Emmett dosen't get in trouble I say _The big one just saw a spider and screamed_ and and my dad says is that all and goes up to Emmett and says _Son it was just a spider_. I swear ever since then my dad's thought that Emmett was a little girly," Bella says sarcastically.

I have to smile at that. "I miss that," Bella says to me.

"Miss what," I ask a little confused.

"That smile I haven't seen it in a while. Not since you started seeing Lauren. Are you okay," Bella ask me.

"I'm fine," I lie to her.

"Come on I know you better then that," she says. I should have knowen that I couldn't lie to her.

"I guess I couldn't keep it from you. I just get so tired of all the constent arguing, her making fun of other people because they aren't like her, and her constantly flirting with other people," I tell Bella. Okay the last one didn't really bother me like the others did but, it did bother me.

"Well maybe she's not right for you," Bella says. I already know that Lauren isn't right for me. The person that's right for me is Bella.

"Maybe your right, anyways maybe we should get back, your dad should be home soon and we don't want him to worry wondering where you are,"I said after looking at my watch. I was so going to tell her how I felt but I chickened out. Maybe I'll tell her on the way home. I hold my had out to help her get up. She grabs my hand and something happened and she started to fall backwards. So I pull her close to me so she dosen't fall.

We just stood there for three seconds and stared at each other then Bella said, "Thanks," and moved away.

"Your welcome," I say and we leave. I am so much more of an idiot then I was before. I should have told her how I felt. Then when I pulled her closer I could have done something I've wanted to do forever. I could have kissed her.

* * *

**Chapter six! What do you think! Remember to review!!!!!!!**


	7. I think I'm going to faint

**I want to apologize if the paragraphing isn't so hot, i'm still really new to this so I'll try to figure it out. I also want to apologize for the mistakes that I might make, I was going over my chapters and found a lot so sorry! But I do most of my writing at night because I get most inspired then and it's the only time my mom lets me get on the computer! Any way **_**Twilight **_**belongs to S. Meyer and the song **_**You Belong With Me **_**to T. Swift.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Alice why do you keep making fun of my wardrobe," I asked while I was sitting on my bed. Alice was currently sifting through my clothes and making lots of disaproving noises. I also have Avril Lavigne on in my room ( I constantly have music on in my room).

"Well Bella if you had decent taste or if you actually let me buy things for you then I wouldn't have to,"Alice said as she gave my clothes a disaproving look.

"Alice you know perfectly well why I can't let you buy me anything,"I told her.

The Cullens parents Carlisle and Esme have a lot of money do to their careers. Carlisle is a world renowned surgon and Esme has an interior decorating business. And I don't like spongeing money off of people, I don't even like it when people buy me things for my birthday or christmas, and I don't even let my parents buy me things that I can get by without. That's why in a few weeks I would finally be getting my contacts. My mom Renee wanted to buy me contacts two years ago (my freshman year), but I wouldn't let her. A couple of months ago I started saving up the money for my contacts and now I was finally going to get them.

"Bella your practically my sister shouldn't sisters buy sisters things especially clothes," Alice asked.

"Alice you know how I feel about getting things from people. I mean I don't even let my parents buy me things why would you think I'd let a sister buy me things,"I said.

"So you think of me as a sister to oh Bella I'm touched and as your sister your going to have to let me buy things for you. At least let me buy you a prom dress,"Alice begged.

"Alice you have to be crazy if you truely think I'm going to prom," I told her with a look of shear horror on my face that she even brought up the fact.

"Bella you have to go it's prom and it's the last time you'll really get to hang out with Emmett, Rose, and Jasper since they graduate this year," Alice said in a pleading voice.

"Alice it's not like anyone's going to ask me I mean I'm not exactly the prettiest girl in Forks and I'm not miss popular either. Last but not least, the only person I want to even think about going to the prom with won't go with me because he has a girlfriend," I said still pondering about what happened at the park yesterday.

"What are you talking about didn't he talk to in the park about some stuff,"Alice asked.

"All we talked about was homework, football, and the day we all met," I told her confused that she even brought it up.

"That little liar he told me he was going to talk to her about it and what does he do he goes off and talks about the day he met Bella, not that it wasn't an important day in all of our lives, but still he lied to me and I'm very upset,"Alice mumbled to herself.

"So what was it that Edward was supposed to ask me anyway,"I asked courious all of a sudden. "I can't tell you Bella as much as I want to tell you I can't," Alice said.

"Oh, okay,'' I said.

"Anyway back to prom Bella you have to go. At least let me get you a dress in case you change your mind. Please Bella, please,"Alice begged. I see that there is no way I am going to win this battle.

"Okay, Alice you can buy me a prom dress for just incase. But, that dosen't mean I have to like it, in fact I'm going to hate every second of it," I told her.

"Oh, Bella thank you so much,"Alice said as she hugged me.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to make a phone call,"Alice said, pulling out her cell phone.

"Hello, Rose. Yeah she said yes so bring it on over the doors unlocked and we are up in Bella's bedroom. No Charlies not here. Okay see you in a minute,"Alice said on the phone then hung up.

"What was that about Alice," I said getting mad. If this was what I thought it was I was going to be very upset with Alice and Rose.

"Now Bella don't be mad but, Rose and I were shopping for prom dresses and just saw the most perfect dress for you. I couldn't pass it up. Anyway you already said that it was okay if I bought you a dress for prom,"Alice said with a triumphant smile on her face. Damn pixie always tricking me into things.

"Okay Alice I got it," Rose said as she came into my room with a big black garmet back. I was afraid of what Alice had exactly in that bag.

"Oh did you get the shoes,"Alice asked Rose.

"Yeah their in the bag in there box," Rose answered.

"Oh great and don't worry Bella their flats,"Alice said as she saw that my face was lite with fear that they were heels. Alice goes to the bag and opens it. Inside is a saphire blue floor length strapless dress. Alice also has a pair of blue flats. Thank god! Because if it was heels I would die.

"Go try it on Bella," Alice says.

"Okay," I say and go into the bathroom and put on the dress and shoes. I come into the room in with the dress on and the shoes and Alice takes off my glasses.

"You are going to have your contacts by then aren't you Bella,"Alice asked.

"Yes, Alice. I get them the day before prom," I tell her.

"Good,"Alice said,'' Dosen't she look gorgous Rose."

"Yep, that color looks wonderful on her skin,"Rose observed.

"Okay Bella you can get out of it now,"Alice said.

When I came back with the dress all of us girls started talking. We talked about prom (not me really more them wonder what kind of makeup they should wear and what to do with their hair) and they brought up the talent show.

"Bella you should totally try out for the talent show it's not like there's a prize or anything so no one will be competing they'll just be doing it for fun,"Alice said.

"I think you should audition to Bella,"Rose said.

"I can't,"I said.

"Why," Alice asked.

"Because I'm not that good,"I tell them.

"Bella what are you talking about we all listen to you sing before we go to sleep at night and your amazing,"Rose said.

"Really," I asked. "

Bella we wouldn't lie to you about this,"Alice said.

"Okay I'll audition,"I tell them.

"Good thing you caved so easily because we have to leave,"Alice stated as she and Rose got off of my bed.

"What it's only seven," I say as I look at my clock.

"Yeah but, we have a double date with Em and Japer at eight,"Rose stated.

"Okay see you guys later," I say.

"Hey Bella if you want to come over tonight since Charlie's out of town just come on over,"Alice said as she left.

"Thanks but, I'll probably just go down stairs, watch a movie, and fall asleep on the couch," I yell through the door.

"Sounds like fun," I hear Alice yell sarcasticlly at me from down stairs.

It's been an hour since Alice and Rose left for their date and it's already raining, pouring actually. I put turn on the t.v. and see that one of my favorite movies _Grease _is on. It's one of my favorites because it's a musical. When I get the part where they sing the song _Summer Nights _I hear a knock on the door. I get up and open the door to see the most god like creature in the world and all he's wearing is a grey T-shirt and a pair of jeans. And he's soaking wet. I think I'm going to faint.

* * *

**I love that last line! That is something I so totally would do if the guy I had a crush on came to my doorstep soakin wet! Remember to Review!!!!**


	8. Getting Soaked

**Thank You my most gracious reviewers! I love all of your reviews so, **_**Twilight **_**is to S. Meyer as **_**You Belong With Me **_**is to T. Swift! Story Time! We will finally find out why Edward is at Bella's door step! And sad news I probably won't be able to update for a couple of days. A choir that I'm in has recording next week, so I'll be pretty busy but, I'm going to try to update as soon as possible**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Dude I can't believe prom is only three weeks away,"Emmett said.

We were having guy time as Emmett likes to call it. We do this when all of the girls leave and since Rosalie just left to go Bella's with a big garment bag.

"Yeah then two weeks after that it's graduation,"Jasper said.

"Then we leave Jazz,"Emmett said happily.

"Yeah we leave but, you get to have your girlfriend there while mine is here," Jasper said sadly. I knew how much he was going to miss Alice while he was gone at college, he told me about it all the time.

"It's okay, Jasper you only have to wait a year, then she'll be at UCLA with us,"Emmett told Jasper.

"Yeah but what if she dosen't get in," Jasper said always worrying.

"Dude Alice dose better then me I'm sure she'll get in to UCLA,"Emmett said.

"Yeah your right if you could get in there I'm sure anyone can,"Jasper said happily at his comment towards Emmett.

About three minutes later Emmett finally said,"Hey,'' and threw a pillow from the couch at Jasper.

"See my point is provin,"Jasper said laughing. I have to admitt that was very funny.

"So Edward what are you going to do tonight while Jasper are on are hot double date," Emmett asked.

"Probably nothing," I told him honestly.

"Oh so you know Bella's going to be home all alone until next friday right. You know all alone and unprotected," Emmett said casually.

"What do you mean she's going to be home all alone until friday," I said getting angry.

"Well Charlie has this police conference thing and won't be home until friday of next week. Charlie didn't want to leave Bella here all alone and stuff but you know Bella she insisted that he go. So Charlie called Esme this morning and asked her to keep an eye out for Bella and Esme said that she would make sure nothing would happen to her and that if she thought anything was going to go wrong she'd have Bella stay the night over here,"Emmett said.

"What she wants to stay home all alone. Dosen't she know that it's dangerous to stay home all alone. I mean someone could do something like brake in the house or more," I said angerily.

"Mmm sounds like someones being a little over protective," Jasper said.

"Yeah well a couple of days ago Alice told me that everyone could tell how I feel about Bella, is that true," I asked.

"Sorry man, but it's been obvious since we were fourteen,"Emmett said.

"Yeah Edward, for once Emmett's right about something," Jasper said.

"Well I didn't think it was that obvious," I said.

"Yeah it's obvious to everyone except Bella,"Emmett said.

"Really that's good," I said with relief.

"How is that good Edward, if you told her how you felt you might be suprised about how she responds,"Jasper said.

"Jasper do you know something I don't know," I asked.

"Edward I can't tell you anything because if I even give you any clue any clue at all I'll end up like Emmett waiting to come before the judge for sentencing and this is one judge no one wants to go up in front of. Judge Bella," Jasper said. I look over at Emmett who has a look of dread on his face.

"Why are you so scared about Bella," I asked Emmett couriously.

"Dude remember when I told you Bells, liked someone on the football team. Well you see I wasn't suppose to say anything at all an well umm.. you know how Bella is when she wants revenge. Then she said that she remembered about the day we met especially the part about me and the bra and that she was going to make up a big punishment for it this time. And Rose and Alice agreed with her,"Emmett said.

Just as Emmett said their names they entered the house. Alice came up to me with a big smile on her face and said, "You lied to me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Oh, no she found out that I didn't tell Bella how I feel the other day.

"Umm.. well you see Al-," I said but was cut off by Alice.

"No Edward there is no way you can get yourself out of this. You lied to me Edward. So now you have to make it up to me," Alice said.

"So what are you going to make me do," I asked.

"Well for one I get to buy you your tux for prom, you have to be my slave, and you need to check on Bella at exactly eight-thirty,"Alice stated.

"I was going over there anyway Alice. I'm not going to let Bella stay in that house all by her self. In fact I'll probably going to be over there a lot this week," I told her. If she seriously thought I was going to let Bella be all alone and unprotected she seriously has losted her marbles.

"Oh I know I'm just saying that you can't go over there until eight-thirty," Alice said.

"Why eight-thirty," I asked.

"Because it's not suppose to start raining until eight," Alice said, "Oh and don't take an extra pair of clothes either, and no using the Volvo," Alice said as she extended her hand for my keys.

"Why do I have to do all of that stuff," I asked. "

Because you lied to me,"Alice said with her hand still extended. I took my car keys out of my pocket and gave them to Alice.

"Okay well Rose and I have to go get ready for our date so we'll see you boys in about thirty to fourty-five minutes and you better be presentable by then," Alice said to Jasper and Emmett.

"Why does she always think that we won't be ready by then,"Emmett asked.

"Maybe because we are usually late because you only wait about one minute to go change," Jasper said to Emmett.

"That was only three times. You would think she would have more faith in me," Emmett said.

"Well you kind of have to earn it first," Jasper told him.

Okay I need to get away from everyone. I get up and decide to go to my room. "Where are you going," Emmett asked.

"I'm going to go to my room. I have some homework to get done," I said.

"Oh okay," Emmett said.

When I got to my room upstairs I looked at my clock. It was seven-twenty. I still had an hour and ten minutes until I was allowed to go to Bella's. I look out of my window to see if Bella is in her room she is. She's laying on her bed singing along to an Avril Lavigne song. Bella has one of the most amazing voice in the world. She can also play the guitar and piano. I can play the piano to. I love to just write songs and play them on my piano in my room.

Sometimes when Bella and I are feeling creative and when it's nice outside we open are windows and I play while she sings. I get up and go to my piano which is in the corner of my room. I start playing a song I wrote for Bella **(A.N. it's her lullaby from the book)**. It dosen't have any words but it's still my best piece of work I've ever done. I can't wait until the day when I can actually play it for her.

"Edward it's eight so Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I are leaving and Alice said to remind you that you still have thirty minutes to wait, bye,"Rosalie said.

"Bye Rose," I said. Rose waved her hand goodbye to me and left.

I keep playin for twenty more minutes and then go down stairs. I see my mom and dad standing around the island in the kitchen and talking.

"Hi honey where are you going," my mom asked.

"Umm.. just going to go check on Bells. You know since Charlie's gone," I told her.

"Okay well I'll see you later and tell Bella if she needs anything to just come over," my mom says.

"Okay," I say and walk out the door.

Oh, I forgot my jacket and it's pouring. Oh well I'll just run over there real quick. I run to Bella's porch but, I dosen't keep my from not getting wet. Actually I'm soaked. I knock on Bells door. Then it opens and the most beautiful girl is there her eyes wide with alert and she looks like she's about to faint.

* * *

**Well now we know why Edward is there and why he is soaking wet. So again I'm sorry that I probably won't be able to update soon but again I have recording for the choir I'm in. But please remember to review!**


	9. Random Questions

**Hello everyone I got done with recording in two days! So this chapter is going to be part of Bella's POV and part of Edwards. So **_**Twilight **_**belongs to S. Meyer and **_**You Belong With Me **_**to T. Swift! **

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Bella are you okay you don't look so well," Edward said while I was staring at him in his soaked clothes that were tight against his body.

"Umm.. yeah I'm fine just a little light headed," I told him.

"Oh, well then is it okay if I come in then it's kind of cold out here," Edward asked.

"Oh yeah of course come on in," I said opening the door more so he could come in.

"Thanks," Edward said as he came in.

"Here let me go find you some dry clothes," I said as I went upstairs to get some of Charlie's clothes that Edward could borrow.

I got a T-shirt and a pair of sweats from Charlie's closet that were close to Edward's size and went down stairs to give them to him.

"I don't know if they'll fit exactly right but they should be better then being wet," I said looking down. When I looked up I saw the most beautiful sight in the world. It was Edward with no shirt on. Okay if I thought I was going to faint before I definetly am now.

"Oh thanks Bella," Edward said taking the clothes from me.

"Bella are you sure your okay you look worst then you did before,'' Edward said while he put on Charlie's T-shirt. Okay I'm better now.

"Yeah I'm fine," I say, "Umm.. here let me go put your clothes in the wash I was just about to start a load before you came."

"Ah, thanks," Edward said as he handed me his wet shirt. God if he takes his pants off in front of me I'm literally going to die.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and changes my pants I should be back in a minute," Edward said and then went to the bathroom to change. Thank god! I would faint then.

"Thanks Bella for washing my clothes," Edward said as he handed me his jeans. I took them and put them in the washer with some of my T-shirts and pants. There was no way in hell I was going to put my bra and underwear in there. What if he went to go put them in the dryer, that would be way to akward.

After I got done putting the clothes in the washer I went back into the living room and sat down next to Edward on the couch.

"So you didn't have any big date to night," I asked.

"Nope. Lauren went to Port Angeles to see a movie with Jessica Stanley," he told me.

"Oh, so why are you here. I expected you to be taking that car of yours to get cleaned like you do every Friday night," I told him jokingly.

"What is that, are you dissing my car," Edward asked me joking also.

"Well you diss my truck all the time so I thought it was time that I dissed your stupid Volvo," I said.

''Okay you have me there," he said with a sigh.

"Well since your here do want some icecream. I was planning on eating it by myself tonight but, you showed up so," I said.

"That would be cool, literally right since it's icecream," Edward said.

"That's corny Edward," I said laughing.

"No it's not it's chilly," he said with my favorite smile on his face.

"Okay well I'll go get the icecream," I said shaking my head at his corniness.

"I'll come with you," Edward said getting up.

"Okay, " I said. If this night continues like this then I'm in for a night filled with bad jokes. It looks like Edward has been spending to much time with Emmett.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella and I were eating are icecream. That joke that I made about the icecream was horrible. I apperantly have been spending to much time with Emmett.

"So lets do random questions,'' Bella said.

"Okay," I said. Random questions was a game we played when we hadn't spent a lot of time together in a long time, like when she went and spent the summer with her mom and step-dad in Flordia.

"You first," Bella said.

"Okay, what's your favorite icecream," I asked thinking of the first thing that came to my head.

"The edible kind," Bella said. '

'Hmm, my favorite kind to,'' I said. Bella laughed.

"Umm.. okay how high can you jump," Bella asked me.

"I don't know, why don't I jump to let you see," I said getting up. Then I jumped.

"Oh about five feet, very nice," Bella said.

"Thanks," I told her.

"Okay what's day did the most important thing in your life happen and what was it,'' I asked Bella.

"June 5th, when I was fourteen, and it was the day I met you," Bella answered immediatly. So her important day was the same as mine.

We went on for about two more hours, when Bella asked,

"Okay don't be offended by this question but, do you love Lauren." Okay I didn't expect this question.

"No I don't love Lauren," I told her.

"I know it's not my turn but, if you don't love her then why are you still going out with her," Bella asked.

"I don't know I guess because everyone expects us to be together since I'm the football captian and she the cheer captian," I told her.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Okay, now I'm going to ask you a question and don't be offended if I offend you because I don't intend it that way," I told her.

"Okay," Bella said as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Who is it you like on the football team," I asked.

"Didn't you hear me the other day. I don't like anyone on the football team," She told me.

"Well I thought you just didn't want everyone to know who like," I told her.

"No, I really don't like anyone on the football team," She told me.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Come on lets, watch a movie," Bella said.

"What movie,'' I asked.

"I don't know what do you want to watch," She asked me.

"I don't care what ever you want to watch," I told her.

"Okay then random selection," Bella said as she covered her eyes with one hand and picked a movie with the other.

"Well it looks like it's _She's The Man_," Bella said holding the movie she picked out up.

"Okay," I said. Bella put the movie in and sat right next to me. I watched it for a little bit then all of a sudden I went to sleep. I think it's because the movie compared to the girl next to me, who had already fallen asleep held no interest to me.

**

* * *

**

Well there's chapter nine! Please remember to review it means a lot to me thanks!

**And remember your awsome!**


	10. You screwed up majorly buddy

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers you guys are so awsome! So **_**Twilight **_**belongs to S. Meyer and**_**You Belong With Me **_**to T. Swift!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up to see the blue screen of the television. I also found my self wrapped in Edward's arms. I feel so comfortably in his arms. It's like I was meant to be in them. But, he has a girlfriend and I don't want him to find out that I feel a sleep in his arms. So I lifted his arms off of me and went to the other end of the couch.

Today is going to be strange for me. I'm going to keep wondering about me falling asleep in Edward's arms. He didn't fall asleep until after I did. So if I fell asleep on him why didn't he move me. Maybe he felt the same way about me as I felt about him. No it couldn't possibly be that.

I took at the clock on the wall it's nine in the morning. Wow I didn't think it was that time I usually wake up around seven in the morning on the weekend because I have so much to do. But, apperantly today was going to be different.

I grab my cell phone to look at it since usually on saturday's Alice or Rose have usually sent me like ten messages each. Suprisingly there was only one message.

_**Bella I know your probably busy but, **_

_**I want 2 know if you want 2 go with**_

_**us 2 Port Angeles with us all of us are **_

_**going so let me know were leaving at **_

_**10 so tell Edward he needs to get his **_

_**ass over here by 9:30 because he is now **_

_**my slave! **_

_**-Alice**_

I look over at Edward who is still sound asleep. I wonder what everyone is going to be doing in Port Angeles. I take my cell phone and send a message to Alice.

_**Alice I'll go with you 2 PA and I'll wake **_

_**up Edward, Q though why is he ur slave?**_

_**-Bells**_

I put my phone down and go over to wake up Edward.

"Edward, _Edward_, EDWARD," I yelled as I shoke his arm to get him to wake up.

"What, what's wrong," Edward said as he jumped up from the couch.

"Nothings wrong Alice just text me and said that you need to be at your house by nine-thirty. She also said you need to be there on time because your her slave," I told him.

"No, I might as well have sold my soul to the devil," Edward said as he sat back on the couch and grabbed a pillow and started to hit himself in the face.

"What exactly did you do to become Alice's slave. You must have really pissed her off," I told him.

"Well you see I kind of -," Edward started to say when I got a text from Alice.

_**He lied 2 me Bella he told me **_

_**was going**_ _**2 tell someone some **_

_**thing and he did even after he **_

_**promised me he would so now **_

_**he's my slave and I have thought **_

_**of many things for him 2 do now **_

_**get his ass over here and get ready**_

_**for a day of fun!**_

_**-Alice**_

"You screwed up majorly buddy. Lying to Alice, I certainly would never do it. You better get over to your house. It looks like your going to have a lot of fun in Port Angeles today and I'm going to have just as much fun watching what ever Alice has in plan for you," I told him.

"What your going to," he asked.

"Well she invited me and it seems like everyone else is going," I told him.

"Oh no she really must want revenge," Edward said getting up.

"Okay well I'll see you in about fourty-five minutes since it's nine-fifteen," I told him.

"Hey can I have my clothes back first," Edward asked.

"Oh yeah let me get them really quick," I said as I went to get his clothes out of the dryer.

"Thanks I'm going to go change real quick and thanks for the dry clothes,"Edward said as he headed to the bathroom to change.

Okay so last night I lied a random questions. I never lie at random questions. But on much bigger news Edward told me that he didn't love Lauren. That was the highlight of my night I have to tell you.

"Thanks Bells. Here's your dad's clothes I'll see you at ten," Edward said as he went through the door.

"Bye," I told him as he left and went upstairs and to get ready and ponder on why I was in Edwards arms this morning.

* * *

**So what do you think! Please remember to Review! Really sorry that this chapter is short but I plan to make it up with the next chapter! Anyway hoped you like it!**


	11. People are going to think I'm crazy

**Thank you Reviewers you are totally awsome! Now for good news and bad. The good news is that I got this chapter up the bad news is that I won't be able to update for a week or so, because I'm going to Alberqurque(I so don't know if I spelled that right)New Mexico for the Fourth of July and I leave really soon so yeah! So **_**Twilight **_**belongs to S. Meyer and **_**You Belong With Me **_**to T. Swift.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Alice do I really have to do this," I asked my sister as she told me what one of my jobs as her slave was.

"Yes you do Edward," Alice said with a huge grin on her face. She was having as much fun at tourturing me as she does when she goes shopping.

"But, Alice it's so ebrassing," I complained. We were standing in the mall in Port Angeles and Bella and my siblings were sitting on a bench laughing at all of the stuff Alice was planning for me to do. This task in particular.

"Alice if I do this to people they are going to think that I've gone nuts," I exclaimed.

"That's the point Edward. Gosh and I thought you were suppose to be smart," Alice said sarcastically.

"Alice please don't make me do this," I pleaded. Alice came really close to me and whispered in my ear,"Edward the only way to get out of this is to tell Bella how you feel about her. So either be a man and tell Bella how you feel or you have to do this."

"Okay I'll do it," I said not wanting to tell Bella how I felt about her like this.

"Good. I knew you wouldn't pick the other option. So who shall the first victim be.. oh her the one in the orange shirt. You know that color isn't really good with her skin color," Alice said.

"Okay here I go," I said as I walked over to the girl that Alice told me to go to.

"Um.. do you see that," I asked the girl as I pointed to nothing in the sky.

"I have no idea what your talking about but, I'll look any way," she said as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Don't you see it it's right there," I said as I pointed up at the ceiling in a different spot this time.

"No sorry. You know it's a shame that someone as hot as you has to be so crazy," she said as she left.

I turn around to look at my friend and family. They are all laughing their asses off. I told Alice this is what people were going to think.

"Edward that was the most fun I've had in my whole life," Alice said.

"Ha ha ha," I said sarcastically.

"You know Alice this is just to much fun. I think I want my own slave to," Bella said.

"Really who's going to be your slave," Alice asked Bella.

"Well it has to be Emmett," Bella said with a huge grin on her face.

"What me!? What did I do," Emmett asked Bella.

"Well for one you almost told my secret and for another someone reminded me about the bra incident. I believe after that day that you said that you would be my servant for life if I would forgive you and I did forgive you," Bella told him.

"Okay who reminded her of the bra thing, she hasn't asked me to do anything embrassing in two years now," Emmett asked.

"It dosent't matter who told me Emmett," Bella said.

"Okay Bella what do you want me to do," Emmett asked.

"I want you to go ride the mechanical horse thing over there," Bella said with a smile.

"Bella that is ten times worse then what Alice made Edward do," Emmett complained.

"Well Alice is more leniant then me," Bella said with a smirk.

"Okay Bella," Emmett said as he got up from the bench to go on the mechanical horse.

"Here Emmett your going to need these," Bella said as she handed him a dollars worth of quarters.

Emmett got on the horse and started it up. With in a few minutes people started to show up and were taking pictures with their phones and recording it to.

When it was all done Emmett came up to Bella and said,"Now I'm going to be all over the Internet Bella. I'm going to be humiliated in front of millions of people. Dosen't that make you feel bad."

"Nope not at all," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"Okay we have had our fun for now. So lets go shopping," Alice said.

I looked over to Bella who had her mouth wide open. I knew how much Bella hated shopping.

"Ha now it's your turn for torture," Emmett said with a grin on his face, "For once karma was on my side."

"Don't worry Bells it can't be that bad," I told her. She gave me a look that said _You have no idea what your talking about._ I feel really bad for Bella right now.

* * *

**So what do you think. Remember to review. I'm going to try to get another chapter put up before I go on my trip but, if I don't I'm so sorry! **


	12. Victoria Secret's Drama

**New Mexico was so fun! I went to this conference there called UNITY it's for native american kids and I met the dude that plays Embry in New Moon! Isn't that exciting! So **_**Twilight**_** belongs to Stephenie Meyer and **_**You Belong With Me **_**to Taylor Swift! Now onto the story!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice said the three words that I hated to hear '_Let's go shopping'._ Why me. I'm a good friend right. I let her buy me a prom dress just so she would be happy. But, no she makes me go shopping. Well if Alice is going to make me shop at least I have my servant to do my evil biding.

"Oh come on Bella it won't be that bad," Alice said with her arms crossed over her chest. Lies it's all lies. When ever she says _It won't be that bad_ it's ten times worse.

"Alice you now that isn't true. I don't even see why you want to buy this stuff for me, I won't ever wear it," I told her matter of factly.

"Bella you may not wear it now but some day in the near future you will. Then you will thank me," Alice said. Stupid shopoholic pixie. I see that there is no way out of this.

"Okay Alice whatever just remember that one day I will get my revenge," I say with a evil look on my face.

"Yeah you won't regret this Bella. Umm, boys you can go somewhere and if we need you Edward and Emmett we'll call," Alice said as she waved her hand for them to leave.

"Don't worry Bells it can't be that bad," Edward said as he was about to leave.

"Yeah and you can say that because your not with her when she shops for you," I said. I look at him. That smuck idiot is trying not to laugh and he's not even doing a good job at it.

"Well go ahead and laugh why don't you. I'll just help Alice think of more embrassing things to do to you," I told Edward with a big smile on my face. His smile has immediatly faded.

"You wouldn't do that to me," he said all seriously.

"Wanna bet buddy boy," I told him with the grin still on my face.

"Okay I'll behave," he said as he threw his hands in the air to show that he surrendered.

"That's more like it, now get going," I told him. He just shook his head and left with Jasper and Emmett.

"Okay Bella time for the fun part," Alice said as she grabbed mine and Rose's hand.

We went to about fifteen shops and I can now say that I have four shirts, five pairs of jeans, and two new pair of shoes (all flats thank god!) to my name. Alice pulled out her cell phone and called Edward.

"Hello, Edward. It's time for you to come over and get our shopping bags. We only have one more store to go to meet us there, what store is it, well it's Victoria Secret. Yes you have to come in the store, well this can all end all you have to do is tell her the truth. I knew you would see it my way okay see you in a few minutes," Alice said then closed her phone.

"Alice I thought you said that we were done shopping," I whined to her.

"Yeah Alice I even like shopping but I can only take so much in one day," Rosalie said.

"Ladies, this is not a personal trip this is business in an area I like to call revenge," Alice said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, my favorite area, so what are you planning to do to Edward now," I said couriously.

"Oh, you'll see," Alice said as she started to go into the store.

"I wonder what she has planned," Rosalie said with a grin on her face.

"Well it has to be tactful yet totally embrassing for her taste," I told Rose.

"Your right about that," Rose agreed with me.

"Well are you two going to come and watch this or what," Alice said loudly from the entrance to Victoria Sercret's. Rose and I looked at each other, smiled, and went over to where Alice was.

In a few seconds after Rose and I went over to Alice here came the three stougees.

"Okay Alice we are here now what do you want," Edward asked with a courious look on his face.

"Well Edward I want you to go buy these for me," Alice said as she held up a matching pink bra and pair of underwear. Edward's mouth was open a gap.

"Alice isn't this a little over board," Edward said trying to get Alice to change his mind.

"Oh, no I could do much worst," Alice said with a sly grin on her face. Something about that look on her face made me think that she had already thought of something much more worse.

"Okay, I'll do it," Edward said as he extended his hand for the lingere.

"Man think about this, if you do this your giving up your manhood and your not even a man yet," Emmett said dramatically to Edward.

"Yeah dude, not even I would do this for Alice and I'm her boyfriend," Jasper stated.

"You two are not helping me at all," Edward said to Jasper and Emmett.

I wonder what so big that Edward dosen't want everyone to know. Especially me we tell each other everything, well except for the fact that I like him, and well the fact that he's keeping something from me, well it hurts.

"Well are you going to do it or not Edward. If you aren't then I'll tell your secret,"Alice said. Edward gave her a shear look of terror. I wonder what he's keeping from me, I mean us.

"I'll do it Alice," Edward said extend his hand for the bra and underwear again. I never thought that he would want to keep something from me, I mean us, this much. I got to be really bad if he wants to keep it from me, uh us. Edward went up to the cashier to pay for the lingere.

"Wow looks like someone has a special night planned ahead. Now is this for you or your girlfriend. If it's for you then well that's kind of kinky," the cashier said in a dirty voice. If she keeps flirting with him I'm seriously going to punch her lights out.

"Um no actually it's for my sister she just forgot her money at home," Edward said pointing to Alice who waved her hand at the cashier lady.

"Oh well to bad I kind of like my guys kinky you know," the cashier said as she gave Edward a flirting look. Okay this is to much I have to stop this. I take my glasses off and give them to Alice. It's a good thing I'm near sighted. I walk up to Edward and put my arm through his.

"Baby aren't you going to pay for your stuff for your sister so we can go to our movie," I said in a flirty voice.

"Yeah baby but, this lady won't let me pay for it," Edward said playing along with me.

"Well why won't she let you pay, is your card go over," I asked him all inocently.

"No it's fine I'll get to you now," the cashier said. She scaned the items and Edward paid for them.

"Okay now that we got this taken care of can we go to the movie," I asked him still in the act.

"Of course anything for you,"Edward said acting along.

"Aww, thank you baby," I said then kiss him on the check. Oh wow how long have I wanted to do that. Edward smiled at me and kissed me on my forehead.

"Here you go," the cashier said in an annoyed voice and handed Edward the shopping bag. Edward then handed Alice the bag and put his arm around my waist. Then we walked out of Victoria Secret's. Once we were away from the store we let go of each other.

"Thanks Bells, you saved me back there," Edward told me then he hugged me.

"Alice can I have my glasses back," I asked her.

"Sure here you go Bella," Alice said as she handed me back my massive glasses.

"Thank you," I said as I put my glasses back on and turned around and to leave.

"Bella where are you going," Edward said as he grabbed my arm to keep me from leaving.

"I'm going to go home," I said as I shaked his hand off of mine.

"Bella are you okay," Edward asked me.

"No I'm not Edward actually I'm quit pissed," I said angerily at him.

"What's wrong," He asked.

"I'm mad at you okay," I told him.

"What did I do Bella," Edward asked me.

"We never keep anything from each other Edward never. And now your keeping something and well it kind of hurts my feelings," I told him.

"Bella you just have to know that, I can't tell you what I'm keeping from you it would just make things complicated," Edward told me.

"Fine then, just so you know next time your in a friendship with someone and you get really close to that person your shouldn't keep secrets from them," I said and started to walk away.

"What are you saying Bella," Edward yelled when I was about ten feet away.

"I'm saying that right now I can't be your best friend anymore. Not until I figure this out," I said and walked away.

* * *

**Oh drama! I wonder what's going to happen. Anyway I'm so glad to be back home and to see all of my family! And to be back to my writing! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	13. Run in at the movies

**Okay so I've gotten so bad reviews about people saying I should delete my story, but I'm not going to let their words get me down. I'm going to continue with my story. So on a happier note here's the next chapter. Oh and **_**Twilight **_**belongs to S. Meyer and there shouldn't be any thing compared to the song in this chapter.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Why didn't I just tell her. I'll tell you why because I'm such a coward and now that I haven't faced my fear of telling Bella she dosen't want to be my friend anymore. I can't deal without her in my life. It's only been two hours since our scene in the mall and I'm already about to die without her near me.

"Edward if you had just told her this wouldn't have happened," Alice said in an I told you so voice. Why does she always have to kick me when I'm down. I mean she is my favorite sister and all but somtimes she can be so annoying.

"Alice I really don't need this right now," I said rubbing my temples to calm myself down.

"Well just so you know I didn't come up here to rub my I told you so's in your face. I came up here to tell you that your dreadful girlfriend is on the phone downstairs," Alice said then turned around to leave the room. Oh god, I can not deal with Lauren right now.

I go down stairs and grab the phone from Rosalie who is holding the phone out impatiently. I grab it from her and mouth thanks. Rosalie just gives me a look that says whatever.

"Hello," I say into the phone.

"Eddie, I know I hurt your little friend's feelings and that your mad at me for that. But, I don't think we should let her get in the way of us. I mean we are way more important then any girl. Especially the geek girl," Lauren rambled into the phone.

God can she ever stop putting other people down for just one minute. Especially Bella, I mean Bella is my best friend, well at least she was.

"Listen Lauren you can't talk about Bella like that. Just because she's smart dosen't make her a geek. You know I hate how you label people without really knowing them," I told her.

"What are you saying Edward," Lauren said in the phone.

"I'm saying that you should start being nicer to people Lauren," I told her.

"Okay I'll try Eddie, so do you want to do anything tonight like go see a movie in Port Angeles," Lauren said. Well I've already been there today but, maybe going out will get my mind off of Bella.

"Yeah sure, we can go see a movie. I'll pick you up in thirty minutes," I told Lauren.

"Great, I see you then," Lauren yelled into the phone. She then hung the phone up. Hopefully this will get my mind off of Bella.

"Hey man, want to do something tonight," Emmett said as he jumped up on top of the island in the kitchen.

"No thank you. I have a date tonight," I told him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea dude. I mean you know with what all happened with Bella today in the mall," Emmett said as he look down at the floor.

"I think it's fine Em, thanks for the concern though really," I told him sarcastically.

"Edward we all know about the feelings you hav for Bella. In fact the only people that don't see the way you feel for her is you and Bella," Emmett said, "I mean even I can see it. What does that tell you when I can see it? Why do you think Lauren always makes fun of Bella. It's because she's jealous of Bella."

"You know Emmett I think you have something there," I told him honestly. Now that I think about it the first time she really started being mean to Bella was when we started dating.

"I know I'm right, I mean when am I not," Emmett said smugly. He can be so concited some times. I just gave him a look that said Oh really.

"Thanks for the talk man but I have to get to Lauren's," I told him as I grabbed my car keys off of the island and headed for the door.

Once I got to Lauren's house she came right out and got into the passengers seat and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I drove while Lauren rambled on about nothing important and I would nod at the apropriate times or give a quizitive look when needed. But honestly my mind wasn't there. I kept thinking about Bella and are arguement earlier.

When we got to the movie theater Lauren put her arm through mine and was still talking about random stuff. We got two tickets to some romantic comody that Lauren wanted to see. When we got to the consession stand Lauren said, " Eddie can we get some popcorn." I pulled out my wallet and bought her a bucket of popcorn.

When we got into the room where the movie was going to be playing we went down to the third row to the front and sat down. Even though Lauren wanted to sit in the back, no doubt to makeout. That's why whenever we went out to the movies I picked the seats.

"You really said that gosh sometimes you can be so stupid," I heard a heavenly voice say.

I turned around to see Bella with someone ten times worse then Mike Newton. She was with Jacob Black and she was staring at me in shear horror.

* * *

**What's going to happen now that Jacob is in the picture. So remember to review please! And thank you to all of my reviewers who give their kind words!**


	14. Should I stay or should I go?

**So here is the new chapter! In this chapter you get to find out why Bella is at the movies with Jacob and thank you so much to my reviewers who told me not to let the flamers words get to me. You guys don't know how much that means to me. So **_**Twilight**_** belongs to S. Meyer and no lines from the song will be in this chapter. Now it's time for the story!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I've been driving around this insanly small town for about one hour and I've seen every sight in this town. I know there is only one place I can go to get all of this anger off of my chest. I need to go to my other best friend Jacob Black's house.

I've knowen Jacob since he was born. At one time he had a major crush on me. Then he met his girlfriend Sara (who he has been going out with for two years now) and now everything is back to everything it used to be.

I have other reasons to go down there to. Every Saturday or Sunday I go down to the Black's and cook Jake and his dad Billy, my dad's best friend, since none of Jake's sisters live with them anymore. This is the only way they get a home cooked meal. That is unless Sara gets down there during the week.

Once I finally get to the Black's house I see that Jake is outside working on his newest garage, or shed in this case, project a motorcycle of some sort. Edward and Jake have a lot in common but, for some reason Edward dosen't like Jake. I also see that Sara is sitting on the ground laughing her butt off. Okay I have to see what's going on.

I walk down to the shed and sit next to Sara and say,"What's so funny."

"Hi Bella, just our boy over there," Sara said through laughs.

"It wasn't that funny," Jacob said looking down at the ground shaking his head.

"Oh yes it was and you know it," Sara said still laughing.

"Bella please knock some sense into her and tell her that it wasn't funny," Jacob said lookin to me for support.

"Well I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened," I tell him.

"I'll tell you what happened. We went to the little store around the corner to go get something to eat real quick and the cashier was this new girl who just moved here. Well she was trying to be friendly I guess and she was all over Jake and stuff and Jake kept trying to pull her off of him.

Then this big muscled guy comes in and even though Jake has muscles and all I have to tell you this guy had to be a body builder he was that big. Well anyway the guy comes up to Jake and is all,'_Why are you messing with my girlfriend,'_ and Jake just looked at me and mouthed the words, _Help me,_" Sara said trying not to laugh.

Okay I have to admit that is seriously hilarious. The fact that it happened to Jake is even funnier. Jake is just looking down and shaking his head still. I can't help but to laugh a lot.

"See baby, even Bella agrees with me," Sara said with a huge smile on her face that says I win on it.

"It wasn't that funny," Jake tells Sara as he comes closer to her.

"Oh yes it was and you know it," Sara told him. Then all of a sudden Jake picks Sara and all one-hundred and twenty pounds of her and spins her around in the air.

"Put me down," Sara yells as Jake still spins her in the air.

"No way this is way to much fun," Jake says still spinning her. They are so cute together. Sometimes though I wish that I had what they had. I just wish that Edward felt the same way about me as the way Jacob feels about Sara.

Jake and I have talked a lot about how he feels about Sara. He thinks that she's the one, if there really is such a thing. I know that at first it was hard for him because Sara has the same first name as his mother and how as he says they are a lot alike. Jake says that there is also a lot of differences to. Like the fact that Sara is more white then she is native american.

Jake has now swong Sara to where her legs are wrapped around his chest. Sara is giving him a look of anger.

"Jacob Black I am extremely upset with you," Sara said seriously.

"You know you liked it," Jacob said as he put his head up to her's.

"Okay maybe I liked it a little, but, you know how I feel about being suddenly throwen in the air," Sara said to him.

"You know that I would never drop you," Jacob said trying to be all cute and inocent. They just stared at each other for about a minute.

"Kiss me," Sara said finally breaking the silence.

"My pleasure," Jacob said then he kissed her. I had to turn my eyes away this moment just seemed so private that I just had to.

Jake finally put Sara down and said,"So Bella what are you doing here anyway."

"That hurts Jacob Black, can't I come over here without having a reason," I told him sarcastically..

"Um, of course Bella but you have that look you get on your face when your upset," Jacob stated.

"Well I just told my other best friend that I don't want to be friends with him anymore," I told Jacob.

"You told Edward that you didn't want to be friends with him anymore," Jacob said with shock on his face.

"Yes, I did," I told Jake as I looked down at the ground sighed.

"Why," Jake asked in a confused voice. Jake also knew about my crush on Edward. Jake also knows how hard it is for him not to be in my life.

"If you must know Jacob, we made a promise never to lie or keep important things from each other and he's keeping something from me. Then when I asked him what he was keeping from me he told me that me wasn't going to tell me. He said '_It would complicate things,' ,"_ I said in a voice of mock.

"Wow, Edward breaking a promise, that kind of hard to imagine," Jake said.

"Okay so let me get this straight. Edward is your best friend. But, you obviously don't want to be friends with him, you want him to be your boyfriend. Now he went and broke one of the promises you made to each other and it made you mad so you told him you didn't want to be friends anymore, right," Sara asked me.

"Yeah but, how did you know that I liked Edward that way. I never told you," I said to Sara.

"Bella the look is written all over your face and I've been through that drama before," Sara told me. Jacob gave her a look that said _What did you just say_.

"Not me Jake. I've been throught it with Alysia and Seth," Sara told Jake with a look that said _You honestly didn't think that I had that problem did you._

"Oh hey, I remember all of that drama it was horrible, at least it had a happy ending," Jake said with relieve with the fact that it wasn't Sara who went through what I'm going through.

"What happened," I asked all courious about this now.

"Well eventually Alysia got tired of seeing Seth with a lot of girls and she went and told him how she felt. Turns out Seth felt the same way as Alysia and they have been together ever since," Jacob told me. At least their story really had a happy ending.

"Hey I have an idea. Jake and I were going to go to the movies in Port Angeles but, I my grandma just showed up this morning to visit so now I can't go. So why don't you and Jake go to the movies to get your mind off of this Edward dude," Sara suggested.

"I don't know I'm not really in the mood to be out in front of other people," I told that I don't like hanging out with Jacob but, I don't think I'm in the mood to be around people.I'm wondering wether should I stay or should I go.

"Aw, come on Bells. When was the last time we really got to hang out with each other. I mean you've been with Edward every single second you can when he's not with his girlfriend. Well and I have this one to deal with all the time," Jacob said nodding his head toward the direction Sara was standing in.

"I resent that Jacob Black," Sara told him joking along with him.

"So what do you say Bells," Jacob asked me.

"What harm can it do," I told Jake.

"Great well I got to go. Time to spend some quality time with grams. Bye baby," Sara said as she went up to Jacob and gave him a kiss goodbye on the cheek.

When she left Jake got a sad look on his face. Aw, he misses her already and she hasn't even pulled out of the drive way yet. That's kind of sweet.

"It's okay Jake. She'll be back soon. But, for now we get to do the whole bonding thing," I told him sarcatically at the end.

"Yeah and we better go to or we will be late for a movie," Jacob said.

"Okay let's go I'll drive," I told him.

"Um, Bells no offense but, I dont' know if your truck can take a trip to Port Angeles. I should know to since I'm your mechanic," Jacob said jokingly.

"Okay we'll take your car," I told him. We went and got into the rabbit and started for Port Angeles.

This will be the second time that I've been to Port Angeles today. I hope this trip isn't as bad as the one this morning. On the way there Jake and I talk about random stuff. Like how in a couple of weeks, the Friday before prom to be exact, how his football team at the school he goes to is going to be playing against Edward's team.

When we get to the movie theater we talk about how he was talking to Sara's older brother for the first time when Jake met him. Jake said that Sara had left him all alone with her older brother Lucas, and Jake couldn't think of anything to say to Lucas and said something totally stupid.

"Okay so I told him,_ 'So what about those Cubs,'_ and it turns out he works for the Cardnials," Jake told me. Gosh dosen't he know never to talk about sport to anyone when first meeting. I don't even know anything about sports and I know this.

"You really said that gosh sometimes you can be so stupid," I told him when we were in the middle of the aisle trying to find a seat.

I look up and see that Edward is staring at me. Shit and he's with Lauren. Gosh could this get any worse. Of course it could.

* * *

**So now you know why Jacob was with Bella. I bet you thought I was going to make them go on a date. Well what do you think. Remember to please review! Again thank you to my wonderful reviewers! I can't begin to describe how much your kind words encourage me!**


	15. Taking a stand

**Yes! I finally got a hundered reviews. That is so awsome! Thank you some much to those of you who took time and reviewed! It means so much to me! I'm so estatic right now! So **_**Twilight **_**belongs to the awsome Stephenie Meyer! Now onto the story! ( I love saying that!) Oh and this chapter is in both Bella and Edward's point of view.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

This is... akward. That is the only word to describe it. By it I mean the whole Bella and Jacob being here with Lauren and I. Extremely akward.

Now Bella has notice that I'm staring at her. Now it's even more akward. Why did I have to turn around and stare. I'll tell you why because I'm in love with her, that's why and everytime I hear her voice, I just have to look.

And now that I've made her mad, she's went and hooked up with the one guy I hate worst then Mike Newton. I would actually prefer Mike Newton to Jacob Black. At least I could deal with Mike.

But no she went to Jacob Black. What else could I expect I guess. Especially since Jacob is her other best friend. If she's not friends with me at the moment of course she would hang out with Jacob.

"Come on Jake let's sit over here," Bella says and grabs Jacob's hand and pulls him to the row behind Lauren and me. I have a feeling this is going to get a lot more akward.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Come on Jake let's sit over here," I told Jake as I grabbed his hand to take him to where I wanted to sit. There was no way I was going to let Edward get to me. So I'm going to sit right behind hm and the bimbo.

Edward's eyes followed me all the way to the seat and when I got to where we were going to sit he turned his body around to stare right at me. Okay how long is the staring going to last. It's kind of freaking me out.

"Eddie baby, what are you staring at. Oh hello Bella," Lauren spat at me as she turned around to see me here. Okay I am so tired of this shit and I', finally going to take a stand.

"Hello bimbo," I say all sweet and nice. Lauren looks at me like she couldn't believe I would say such a thing. Jacob is wearing that stupid grin he gets when ever I do something he dosen't think I would ever do.

"Eddie are you going to let your best friend talk to you like that," Lauren said looking at him. Edward was still staring at me.

"Actually that's his ex-best friend. Since I'm not his friend anymore I dosen't matter what I say to you. Especially since the only reason I was even the bit nice to you was because he was my friend," I told her.

"Really," Lauren said as her face lite up with joy.

"Yes really, even ask your boyfriend other there who is apperantly incapable of doing anything but staring," I told the bimbo as I pointed at Edward. The look on Lauren's face when she look at the staring Edward was unforgettable.

"Edward, _Edward,_**Edward,**" Lauren yelled trying to get his attention. And it worked she even got the attention of everyone else in the movie theatre.

"What," Edward said as he shook his head.

"What were you staring at," Lauren said through clenched teeth.

"I wasn't staring I was in deep thought," Edward lied to her and she'll probably believe it.

"Oh okay," Lauren said believing the lie.

"Liar," I mumbled to myself. Jacob apperantly heard me and thought this was funny and stared to laugh.

"What are you laughing at," Edward said to Jacob in a harsh tone. Apperantly his hatred for Jake hasn't ended.

"Nothing just something Bells said," Jake told Edward.

"So who are you," Lauren said in a flirty voice.

"No one that want's to know you. He has a girlfriend who he's completely loyal to," I told her knowing what was on her mind. When I said that Edward got a smile on his face. That's weird.

"Just as I have a boyfriend," Lauren told me.

"Like that's stopped you before. I remember something that happened last month with a certain person named Mike Newton. I think it was something about you two getting caught under the bleachers during the time that you were supossed to be in Biology. Wasn't that the week that Edward was gone to see his grandma who was in the hospital at the time," I said acting like I had just remembered all of this. Edward gave her this look that said what.

I tried telling him about this but, would he listen. No, all he said was that he trusted his girlfriend and that she wouldn't do anything like that to him.

"You bit-," Lauren said angerily before I interrupted her when the lights started to get dim.

"Could you be quiet please the movie is starting," I told her.

Lauren and Edward just turned around and started to watch the movie. When they turned around Jake held up his hand for me to give him a high five, which I gladly returned. He apperantly didn't like Lauren either.

The movie was the same old teen movie with mythical creatures. You know, human girl falls in love with vampire boy, and get's her self in trouble with vampires that are different then her vampire boyfriend, and so on you get the point.

"Well that was kind of typical," Jake said as we left the movie theatre.

"Yeah the usual," I said to him. Then all of a sudden Edward came up to me. What does he want now.

* * *

**EPOV**

After the movie was over I took Lauren over to the car. I am extremely upset with the fact that Lauren cheated on me. Mike Newton offically top Jacob Black on my hate list. I mean I know she flirts with everyone but I didn't think that she would cheat on me. What makes me madder though is the fact that Bella didn't tell me.

"Eddie you really don't belive what that loser said," Lauren said.

"Actually I do Lauren. I also believe that it's time that we broke up," I told her. I have had enough with all of this drama.

"What," Lauren said shocked.

"I said we are over," I told her.

"Fine then, and I don't need you to take me home either I'll just call my cousin who lives here to pick me up," Lauren said in a huff as she pulled out her cell phone and started to call her cousin.

"That's fine with me I have to go talk to someone anyway," I said as I spoted Bella and Jacob and started to walk toward them.

"Bella why didn't you tell me," I said as I came up to her.

"I tried to tell you Edward you just didn't want to hear what I had to say," Bella told me.

"I have to tell you something Bella, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what I was keeping from everyone and I'm sorry that I've let Lauren say all of those things about you. I also have to tell you that I broke up with Lauren," I told Bella.

"Edward I don't know what to say I just have to take sometime to sort this all out," Bella told me.

"Take all of the time you need Bella. I'll wait for you," I told her.

"Jake let's go," Bella said as she got into Jacob's car. She just kept looking at me. Then she got this look in her eyes like she was about to cry. Then the drove away.

* * *

**Yes, Edward finally broke up with Lauren! Now what's going to happen between Bella and Edward. Will Bella find it in her heart to forgive Edward. Will Edward and Lauren get back together. Tune in latter to find out ( I know that's really dorky but, I'm in a dorky mood). Please Review!**


	16. Have what they have

**Hello everyone. Well not much up here so yeah. This chapter has a lot of Jake and Sara but, it has a point to it. So **_**Twilight **_**belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Now onto the story.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

On the way home from the movie theatre it was silent. Well partically silent, Jake kept asking me if I was okay. I told him I was okay, even though I wasn't. He told me that he would wait for me. Which made me think that maybe he felt the same way about me as I felt about him.

No he couldn't.

"Bells, we're here," Jake told me once we got to his house. I guess I was to lost in thought to notice.

"Jake do you mind if I stay here tonight," I asked. I didn't want to deal with the drama of what I knew would come if I went home right now.

"Sure Bells, but, don't you think that he'll be there waiting for you. I mean it seems like something he would do," Jacob said to me.

"Exactly, that's why I don't want to go," I told him. Jake had the exact same idea I had.

"Bella I know this probably won't help or anything. But, I think that Edward is in love with you," Jake told me.

"Your wrong he dosen't love me that way. Maybe like a little sister but, not that way," I told him.

"Bella I know what I saw, he has that look in his eyes a guy gets when he's around a girl he loves," Jacob told me.

"Whatever, let's talk about something else," I said as we started to walk toward Jake's house.

"Sure Bells, let's talk about that verbal butt kicking you gave Edward's ex tonight," Jake said as a smile came to his face. Just thinking about that made me smile to.

"I did good didn't I," I said to Jake.

"Hell yes, that was the best tounge lashing I've seen in a while," Jake said.

"_Tounge lashing_ seriously Jake were do you get this stuff," I asked him as I shook my head.

"It's not my fault I hang out with my dad a lot. You know he says stuff like that," Jake said sticking up for himself.

"Yes, but you see he's older he can get away with saying stuff like that. You however are expected not repeat the things that Billy says," I told him. By then we had gotten near the porch and saw that Sara was sitting on the porch steps. When Jake saw here he got this look in his eyes.

"Is that the look your talking about," I asked Jake jokingly. He just gave me a look that said shut up and ran to Sara and sat next to her. I carefully made my way down there knowing that if I ran I would fall.

"So how was the movie," Sara asked when I got there and after Jake gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Filled with drama," I told her. Sara gave me a quizitive look.

"Well you see..." Jake said as he told her the whole story about what happened. Once Jake was done Sara only had one thing to say.

"So this blonde bimbo girl was flirting with you," Sara said with a little anger in her voice.

"Yes she was, but Jake didn't even notice she was there," I told her.

"She better not do it while I'm around or I'll knock her block off," Sara mumbled. I just smiled even though I believed everyword she said.

"So what are you doing here anyway baby," Jake asked Sara as he grabbed to hold her hand.

"Well, my grandmother took over my room and Lucas and Embry are here visiting so I have no place to sleep except the couch. So I was wondering if I could take over a twin bed in Rachel and Rebecca's old room," Sara said as she after she took Jake's hand.

"Wait do you have two brothers," I asked since I only knew about Lucas.

"No I have two half-brothers. Lucas is from my mom's first marriage and Embry is from my dad's first marriage," Sara told me.

"Bells, Sara's brother Embry has been one of my best friends forever," Jake told me.

"Wait, Embry Call is your brother," I said shocked.

"Yep, Embry Call is my crazy brother," Sara said.

"I never knew your last name was Call," I said.

"It's not. My full name is Sara Beth Call Johnson," Sara told me.

"Oh, your mom had you take her last name," I said. Sara shook her head yes.

"Wait why is Embry staying at your house then I thought he lived with his mom," I asked confused.

"He does, but ever since we moved here three years ago, he comes and stays with my dad every other weekend," Sara told me.

"Oh," I said understanding everything now.

"Well it looks like we are going to be roomies tonight," I told her.

"Wait your going to stay here tonight," Sara asked confused.

"Yes she's afraid to face what's waiting for her at home," Jake said. I just glared at him.

"Oh I understand this is about this Edward guy," Sara said.

"Yep," I said.

"Okay ladies let's go inside," Jake said as he got up of the step and took Sara's hand to help her get up.

We went inside the house and watch a movie. I mostly watched how Jake kept looking at Sara during the movie especially when she fell asleep in his arms during the middle of the movie. When the movie was over Jake pick Sara up in his arms and mouthed '_Come on'_ to me as he started to go to the room.

When we got to the room Jake put Sara on one bed so I took the other. Jake waved his hand good bye and went out of the room shutting the door. I hope that one day I can have what Jake and Sara have. Hopefully with Edward.

** ~Later That Evening~**

"Bella, Bella," Sara said as she shook me to wake me up.

"What time is it," I asked as I lifted myself up on the bed.

"Three in the morning," Sara told me.

"Why did you wake me up," I asked her.

"Well you were talking and crying in your sleep," Sara said softly in a whisper.

"Oh," I said as I wipped my eyes to see. She was right.

"Are you okay," Sara asked me.

"Honestly no," I told Sara. I need to get this whole Edward business off my chest.

"This is about this Edward guy isn't it," Sara asked.

"Yeah," I told her.

"You really like him don't you," Sara asked.

"More then you could possibly know," I told her.

"Well I don't know about that," Sara said as a slight smile came on her face. Maybe she did know.

"You never did tell me how you and Jake got together," I asked.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Sara said.

"Well I've got time and I have a feeling that I might learn something from your story," I said.

"Umm... I had just moved here from Seattle. Since my dad wanted to be closer to family, even though he and my mom still work in Seattle and when we first met we hated each other. I mean we fought constantly, the fighting never ended. We couldn't be in the same room with each other without arguing.

But, now I can see that we did that because he was best friends with my half-brother and we didn't want any weirdness between us. One day I got tired of hiding my feelings and I went up to him and told him. It was the scariest thing I've ever done in my life. It's also one of the things I'm most proud of in my life. Anyway after I told him what I said I kissed him," Sara told me. My mouth came wide open when she said that. Sara didn't seem like the kind of girl who would do that.

"And before you say anything. I'm not that kind of girl," Sara said. Mind reader.

"It's just that something came over me and I had to. Then when I went to leave he grabbed my arm and said, '_I've been waiting for you to say that for so long,'_ and kissed me. Well moral of the story is that if you love someone you have to tell them otherwise there's no way to tell if they feel the same way or not," Sara told me. She is a very smart girl.

"I think your right," I said. It's time that I told Edward. Even though it might take a while to tell him.

"Take your time. But, it's something your going to have to do sooner or later and if you need anyone to talk to I'm here for you Bella," Sara told me. I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Is it clear," Jake said as he waved his hand in between a crack in the door.

"Were not indecent if that's what you mean," I said sarcastically.

"Good," Jake said as he came into the room. Sara gave him the same look that Jake got when he saw her after the movie.

"Why are you looking at me like that," Jake said to Sara.

"Because I love you, that's why you idiot," Sara said as she got up and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you to, so what were you two talking about so loudly that you had to wake me up," Jake asked.

"Nothing, but, did you really hate Sara when you first met her," I asked Jake.

"Hate, is such a strong word Bells," Jake said. Then Jake and Sara started arguing about something and a thought came to my mind. I know what I have to do now.

**

* * *

**

**So what do you think. Is anyone wondering what Bella is going to have to do. I am. Oh wait I already know (sorry about that if it sounds mean). Remember to review.**


	17. Someday I'm going to say it to her face

**Hello! Time for the story. This chapter is about what Edward was doing while Bella was at Jacob's house. **_**Twilight **_**belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Now onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Is she ever going to get home. Probably not, Bella's probably avoiding me. I wouldn't blame her if she was. I was such an ass and an idiot. Now she probably thinks I'm a stalker, well she would if she was here. Especially since I've been sitting on her front porch steps for an hour.

"She's not coming home tonight. Even I thought you had better since then that," Alice said as she came up and sat down next to me.

"Yeah well, I'm not going to leave just incase," I told Alice.

"Edward, I know this is going to sound stupid to you. But, maybe you should give Bella some space. She seemed really upset with you," Alice said.

"Yeah and going to that movie didn't help. Even though it did since I finally broke up with Lauren," I told her. Alice's face lite up with joy.

"Really," Alice said.

"Yes really," I said to Alice. Did she seriously thing I would lie about this.

"Edward you might have actually saved your thing with Bella. I only call it a thing because you don't really want her to be your friend," Alice told me as she got up.

"Where are you going," I asked Alice.

"Inside, where it's nice and warm," Alice teased as she crossed her arms and started to rub her arms.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically to Alice.

"Your welcome," Alice said with a smile on her face as she went inside the house.

I sat outside for the next thirty minutes or so thinking about everything that happened between Bella and I today. Then Emmett and Jasper came up to me. Emmett slapped me on the back of the head. Jasper soon followed.

"What was that for," I asked them.

"That was for not listening to Emmett. He may not be the brightest fish in the ocean, but he does know about how to stay out of trouble when your already in trouble," Jasper said.

"Yeah, about the staying out of trouble stuff. Not about being stupid. But, good news is you finally dumped the whore," Emmett said.

"Didn't mom teach you not to say things like that," I said to Emmett.

"Yes that's why I don't say stuff like that around her. She also taught me not to lie. So I think that lying is worse then saying words like that," Emmett said.

"Yeah well whatever I have bigger thinks to deal with," I told him.

"Yes getting Bella to like you again is a big deal," Jasper said.

"Ugh," I said. I had thought about this subject ever since I got home.

"So what are you going to do to get her back? Send her flowers, write her a poem, or get on your knees and beg," Jasper asked.

"Actually, Alice said I should leave her alone. You know let her figure things out," I told them. Both Emmett and Jasper gave me a look that said _That's the stupidest thing you have ever said in your life_.

"Dude, the more time you give her to think the worest off you are," Emmett said.

"Emmett's right about that. You need to apologize soon," Jasper said. They stayed around a while then they left. I stayed out there and fell asleep.

**~The Next Day~**

"Edward wake up," Bella said as she tapped my shoulder.

"What are you doing here Edward," Bella asked.

"I came here to apologize,"I told her.

"Well," Bella said.

"Bella I'm sorry for being such an ass. I should have told you but, I didn't want you to worry about what I had to say," I told her.

"I can't forgive you that easily Edward. Your going to have to earn my trust back and we can never be friends the way we were before. Hopefully we can be something better and sometime soon I'm going to tell you something. I don't know how your going to react to it but, I'm going to tell you anyway. But, for today I'm going to need to be by myself," Bella told me.

"Okay, Bella," I said. It was better then nothing even though we aren't exactly best friends anymore.

"Okay," Bella said as she went inside her house.

"I love you Bella Swan," I said after she was inside. Then I started off to my house. Someday soon I'm going to say that to her face.

* * *

**So what do you think. I know it was short, sorry. Please Review!**


	18. The Great Jello Incident

**Sorry that I haven't been able to update as soon as I usually do. I got really sick and the sad news is that I probably won't be able to update like I use to since I start school next week. Anyway I want to thank **_**little-miss-randomness17**_** who gave me an idea for this chapter. So **_**Twilight **_**belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. Now onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

It's been three days since the whole confrontation with Edward the day after the movie incident. It's been so horrible being away from him but, it's for the best. I've been thinking about how I'm going to tell Edward that I love him. I want it to be special. Though I also think that I'll know when I'm ready to tell him, that some how I'll just know that it's time.

Lauren has been a pain in everybodies ass ever since Edward found out (and finally believed) that she was cheating on him and he dumped her sorry ass. She's been trying to spread rumors about everybody, talking shit about anyone or anything, and trying to physically hurt people (okay that's really only me but, still). It's starting to really get on my nerves.

"It has to be illegal to serve this... this... this stuff," Alice said as she got her lunch tray.

"Yeah, well even if it was we still know one person who would eat it," I said as I got some jello and put it on my tray and look over in Emmett's direction.

"You got that right. Emmett would eat anything," Alice said as she also got some jello and put it on her tray. Alice and I went and sat down by Emmett, Rose, and Jasper.

"Emmett how much jello did you get," Alice asked him as she sat down.

"Just five cups and don't complain about me eating to much Alice, I'm a growing boy," Emmett told her smugly.

"Yes, your growing in width. Not length when you eat that much sugar. If you keep eating like this I'm going to have to alter your prom and graduation outfits," Alice told him.

"Yeah, and now that you've been mean to me your going to need my jello for some reason. Then you'll be glad that I got all of this jello," Emmett told Alice.

"Yeah right," Alice told him.

"You want to bet on that," Emmett asked her. Emmett loves to gamble.

"Actually I do," Alice said. Now this was awkward. Alice hates gambling, even just a little bet.

"Okay, Alice what's up we all know you hate gambling," I told her.

"Bella I just want to prove a point here," Alice told me.

"Okay, Alice if I win I have you have to do my laundry for a whole week," Emmett said with a grin on his face. Alice shook in fear. Alice loves to shop for clothes but, hates to wash them.

"Okay, and if I win you have to go shopping with me. Just you and me," Alice said happily. Emmett hates shopping.

"Deal," Emmett said confidently. Apparently he thinks he's going to win.

"Hey, guys. What's up," Edward said as he came over to sit down.

"Alice just made a bet with the Emmett," Jasper told him casually.

"About what," Edward asked as he opened his pop can.

"Whether Alice would use any of Emmett's jello or not," Rose said.

"Well, that's just stupid," Edward said.

"Yeah that's why I made a bet oh, smart one," Alice said sarcastically.

"And the geek is so ugly and weird it's not even funny," Lauren said as she and her little groupies sat down at the table beside ours. I knew she was talking about me, this has been happening all week.

"And the short weird one with the spiky black hair, actually thinks she can design clothes and her clothes that she wears are so last year," Lauren said. Alice started shaking in anger.

"My clothes are never last year," Alice muttered.

"Rose is such a loser to, she thinks she's all that but, she's totally nothing. Her hair is bleach blond to so not natural," Lauren said.

"She so did not say that," Rose said as she started to get mad.

"The geek so has a thing for Edward. She's the only reason we even broke up in the first place," Lauren said. Edward looked up in shock then looked at me. That's it I'm not taking this shit anymore. I get up and take my jello in my hands.

"Oh Lauren I have a surprise for you," I said to Lauren's back. Lauren turns around and looks at me.

"What do you want geek," Lauren said after she turned around to see me.

"Just to do this," I said as I went and dumped my jello on her hair. As Lauren started to throw her fit, Alice grabbed two of Emmett's jello's and came over and dumped his jello on her hair too.

"My clothes are so not last year and Emmett you won your bet," Alice said angrily. Then Rose came over and dumped two jello's of Emmett's on Lauren to.

"My hair is natural unlike your mess that you call hair. Good thing you dye it to, because that's what your going to have to do to get that jello out of your hair," Rose said. Then all three of us left the cafeteria.

"I won, I won, I won," I heard Emmett say as we left the cafeteria. That made my smile come even bigger.

* * *

**Yeah, Lauren finally got what she had coming. So again sad news not going to be able to update like I use to. So please review! And again thank you to _little-miss-randomness17!_**


	19. She loves you loves you

**I'm back! And I have some good news, my story has been translated into Spanish by! So if you want to read it in Spanish the link is _/s/5284611/1/You_Belong_With_Me. _****And happy early birthday to me and Bella. Yes I have the same birthday as Bella but anyway. **_**Twilight **_**belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Now onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

"Having to do Emmett's laundry is so worth it and we didn't even get detention," Alice said happily as she bounced up and down in her seat, talking about Lauren and the jello incident on the way home. Which I have to admit was hilarious. What was even funnier though was what Emmett did after he found out that he won his bet with Alice.

**~earlier that day after the great jello incident~**

"I won, I won, I won. Alice has to do my laundry for a month," Emmett sang as he did a happy dance in front of everyone in the cafeteria. Which involved him moving his hands and his hips in a circular motion and doing the worm on the floor.

"Emmett, can't you just chill," Jasper said as he looked around the room and saw everyone pointing and laughing.

"No way man, this is like the best news in the world. No one ever wins a bet against Alice. She's like psychic or something and you know it," Emmett told Jasper happily as he continued to dance.

"You know he has a point, Alice never has lost a bet ever," I told Jasper truthfully.

"I know but, I'm the one that's going to end up hearing about how much she hates doing Emmett's laundry," Jasper said.

"I can't believe those freaks, did this to me," Lauren said angrily trying to get the green jello out of her hair.

Then Emmett looked down at his lunch tray, grabbed his jello, and went over toward Lauren happily.

"That is my girlfriend and sister your talking about, and Bella might as well be my sister. So you better quit saying all this crap about them or you will regret it and now since you have been so rude," Emmett said before he poured his jello on Lauren again. Then Mr. Varner pointed him to the principals office and Emmett just started to skip his way to the office and sing skip to the lou my darlin, but instead of lou he said principals office.

**~end of recap~**

"You just got lucky that you didn't get detention. All of you are," I told her.

"Ya well we would have taken detention if the principal would have given it to us. We were just lucky that the principal doesn't like Lauren at all and that she sees behind Lauren's fakeness. But, Lauren's lucky to," Alice told me happily.

"Why is Lauren lucky," I asked her. I was wondering how Lauren could be lucky when she was the one who got jello poured all over her.

"You honestly don't know. God Edward, for someone so smart you can be so stupid," Alice told me.

"I resent that you know," I told her as I made a turn, "Now tell me why Lauren was lucky."

"Lauren was lucky because all Bella did was pour jello on her," Alice told me as she stopped bouncing in her seat.

"What do you mean Bella would never do that," I told Alice, the Bella I know isn't a violent person.

"She would to. Bella hates Lauren, she can't stand the way Lauren is always making fun of her and trying to hurt her. Most of all though she hates the way Lauren treated you," Alice told me.

"Really," I asked her as I turned into the driveway at the house.

"Edward you are so blind. Bella loves you and before you say anything she doesn't love you like a brother she loves you loves you. She just doesn't want to admit it because she's afraid of losing you just like your afraid to tell her. She would do anything for you and she doesn't like it when your with other girls especially girls like Lauren," Alice told me then she got out of my car and went inside the house.

I turned my head to look out at Bella's house. There she was in her baseball t-shirt that I gave her for her birthday last year as a joke and a pair of old jean. Bella's hair was pulled back in to a ponytail and like on rare occasions she did not have her glasses on. Bella was mowing the lawn. She saw me, a smile lite up on her face and waved.

The words Alice had said were twirling and twisting around my head. Could she be right about the way Bella felt about me. Maybe she was, but I wouldn't know for sure until Bella told me herself. One thing I was sure of though was the way I felt about her and if she wasn't going to say anything soon then I would. The thing is when to tell her.

**

* * *

**

**So what do you think. Did you like it? Remember to review it's very important. I really hoped you liked it. I hope that I will be able to update sooner next time then I did this time but, again I have school and an honor choir auditions coming up so who knows, I am not making any promises.**


	20. The OH MY! Factor

**200 reviews that is awesome! Keep it coming people. So **_**Twilight **_**belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Now onto the story! And I updated a lot earlier then I did last time just for you all!**

* * *

BPOV

I've been thinking about some things. Okay well only one thing and that would be me being such a diva a few days ago about Edward and keeping the whole secret thing from me. I mean everyone has secrets. So I'm going to apologize so things can go back to where they kind of were. I think the only thing that really bothered me was that Edward always tells me everything.

So now I'm going over to his house to apologize. I'm kind of weak if you think about it. I just saw him in his car while I was mowing the grass and now I have to apologize. Why I was mowing I have no idea. I guess it's just a way to relax myself especially since I am so upset about the whole Lauren thing.

I am at the Cullen's door, now all I have to do is ring the the doorbell. _Okay here I go,_ I thought as I pushed the doorbell. Within five seconds Edward was at the door.

"Bella, hey, come on in," Edward said happily as he ushered me in. He's really all hyped up about something I wonder what it is.

"Please have a seat Bella," Edward said as he waved his hands to the couch.

"Actually I came here for a reason not just to talk," I told him as I stayed standing.

"Well can't you do that sitting down to," Edward said teasing me, though he looked sort of worried.

"Well I guess I could," I said as I sat down on the couch.

"So what did you need," Edward asked as he sat down beside me. I was just about to say something when I heard Emmett say,"Rose make Alice and Jasper move down so I can get a better view, the angle is horrible from her." Apparently Edward heard him too. "Excuse me, but I have to murder my siblings," Edward said as he ran up the stairs. Then all of a sudden I heard Emmett yell, "ABORT, ABORT!" Next I heard four doors slam shut.

"Sorry about that. It's hard to get any privacy around here so you were saying," Edward said after he sat down.

"Well I wanted to apologize for the other day. I was being a drama queen and I know that everyone keeps secrets from each other I just took it kind of badly," I told him.

"Bella you don't have to apologize, I mean you did kind of have a right to over react since we never keep secrets from each other. I have an idea though, why don't we get any secrets off of our chest right now and start fresh," Edward asked me.

"I can do that," I told him.

"Okay I'll go first, I like someone at school, well more then like actually," Edward told me. Okay this whole telling each other our secrets thing sucks. I am not even going to ask who it is. It would break my heart to know.

"Well you know how you keep asking me if I like anyone on the football team," I asked him.

"Yes," Edward said.

"Well I don't like anyone on the football team, but I do love someone on the football team," I told him honestly.

"Who is he," Edward asked as he looked at the floor.

"I'm not quite ready to tell you that yet," I told him.

"At least tell me it's not Mike Newton," Edward asked as he lifted his head up to look at my face.

"It's not Mike, believe me," I told Edward. Ugh, just the thought of that makes me want to throw up.

"Well, I can live with anyone beside Mike," Edward said, though there was still a sadness in his voice.

"Um, I better get back my mom's suppose to call me in a few minutes," I told Edward.

"Yeah, well I have to go have a long discussion with my brothers and sisters about private conversations," Edward told me semi joking.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told Edward when I got to the door. Edward shook his head yes and waved goodbye to me.

Right when I got to the house the phone started to ring. "Hey, mom," I said happily since I didn't get to talk to my mom on the phone a lot since she and my step-dad Phil moved to Florida.

"Hey baby, how's life been, any boys, friends, how are you doing at school," mom said as she fired questions back and forth at me.

"Mom chill, one question at a time," I told her, I missed her child like franticness. Then when she finally calmed down I answered each and every one of her questions. After about thirty minutes my mom said she had something really important to tell me.

"Well what is it, you know not to keep this kind of important stuff from me," I said teasing her.

"Okay here it is, since Phil got a job here where he doesn't have to leave so much I was wondering if you wanted to come to Florida and live with Phil and me," my mom asked me.

"Umm, wow way to spring something like that on me mom," I said shocked that she had said that. This really brought in the oh my factor.

"I know Bella, but you needed to know so you could make up your mind. You see if you want to move to Florida then I need to now the day after your prom since you have to register for school early here," mom told me.

"I'm going to have to think about this mom," I told her.

"That's okay sweetheart just make sure you tell me the day after your prom," she told me.

"Yeah, well I got to go," I told her still shocked that she asked me this.

"Okay honey I'll talk to you later, love you," my mom said.

"Love you too, bye," I said and hung up. It looks like I have a lot of serious thinking to do in a short amount of time.

**

* * *

So what do you think? Big shocker there about how Bella might be moving to Florida huh? Please remember to review! Thanks!**


	21. Somethings Up With Bella

**Hello Everyone! It's time for an update and now for some news I have a poll up on my profile so when you can find the time please go by and vote! So **_**Twilight **_**belongs to the oh so amazing Stephenie Meyer! Now onto the story! (P.S. this chapter is in Alice's POV)**

**

* * *

APOV**

It's the end of the week and Bella has been looking quite upset since yesterday. Every time I try to talk to Edward about this he keeps saying that Bella seems happier then she has been in a long time. Of course he would say that since she keeps acting all happy and such around him. Even Rose and Jasper think nothing is the matter with Bella. I wonder if anyone will ever believe me that I know something is up with Bella.

"Ali I think something is wrong with Bells," Emmett said sadly as he came into my and sat down on my bed. Finally someone is smart in this family and believes me! My one question is why did it have to be the person who is the stupidest? No offense to Em, I love him to death, but I wonder whether the lights are on up there or not.

"Me too, so what kind of signs have you been seeing," I asked Emmett as I put my fashion magazine on my bed.

"Well, she's been all mopey and stuff, but not when she's around Edward, and today at school I started talking about the great jello incident and she didn't even laugh," Emmett told me. This must be big now because even though she's been sad she's always laughed at the jello thingy, even if it did just happen the other day.

"Wow something really must be bothering her," I said as I thought of things that could upset her that bad. Emmett must have been thinking about it to because it got really quite and Emmett is only quiet when he is really thinking about something.

"Ah, Alice what if Bella is dying," Emmett shouted as he jumped up off my bed in shock.

"Emmett don't get all upset. Bella's not the type of person who would keep something that big from the people she considers her family, you need to think rationally," I told him.

"Yeah, your right Bells wouldn't keep something like that from us. I was just thinking the worst," Emmett said.

"Okay, here's what were going to do Emmett. Tomorrow at school you and me are going to confront Bella. Now Emmett you can't tell anyone about this okay," I told him giving him the death glare.

"But Alice what if I accidentally tell Rosie," Emmett asked me.

"Well lets just say that I might just accidentally ruin your favorite clothes when I'm doing your laundry," I told him with a smile on my face.

"You wouldn't," Emmett said.

"Watch me," I told him with the death glare still glued on my face.

"Okay I believe you I won't tell anyone," Emmett said as he backed away a little with a scared look on his face.

"Good so tomorrow we'll confront Bella," I said returning to my normal happy self.

"Okay gotcha," Emmett said as he went out of my room.

"Oh and Ali," Emmett said before he left.

"Yes Emmett," I said happily since I knew what he was going to say.

"You don't have to do my laundry anymore," he said, then left. Well one good thing came out of this.

**~The Next Morning~**

I made sure that Emmett and I got to school early so that we could talk to Bella without anyone hearing what we were talking about. I even made Rose and Jazz ride with Edward while Emmett and I came to school in Em's overly massive Jeep.

"Here she comes Alice," Em said as he nudged my arm. Sure enough here came Bella in her ancient truck. Once Bells parked Em and I went over to her truck to talk to her.

"Hey, guys what are you two doing here so early," Bella said with her fake happy voice as she got out of her truck.

"Bella were here because Em and I know that something is up with you and we want to know what it is," I told her firmly. If Bella thinks she's going to get out of this she's got something else coming to her.

"I should have known the smart one and the dumb one would find out," Bella said then sighed.

"Now Bella just because Alice wants to know whats wrong is no reason to call her dumb," Emmett said in a parental figure voice. I just shook my head and so did Bella.

"So Bells, what's up," I said to her.

"It's really bad news. Your not going to like it at all," Bella said to us.

"I knew it. I told you she was dying Alice," Emmett said tears coming to his eyes.

"WHAT! I'm not dying," Bells said, yelling the word what. I'm so glad she said that, for a minute there I thought she really was dying.

"Well then what's wrong," I said, trying to get this secret out of her.

"My mom called the other day and she asked me an important question," Bella told us.

"So what did she say," Emmett asked her.

"She asked me to move to Florida with her, and I'm kinda thinking about actually going," Bella told us as she looked down at the ground. Now I really am going to cry.

"Aww, guys don't cry," Bells said as she came over to give us a hug. I looked up and Emmett was bawling his eyes out too.

"Bbbbut you cccan't leave Bbells," I said through tears.

"Yeah what she said," Em said also through tears. Then Bella let go of us.

"You guys know I love it here, but I never get to see my mom and this could be a chance to be close to her," Bella told us. Okay, I get that, but I still don't want her to go. What can I say I'm selfish with my Bells. She's the only person I can dress up and actually have fun out of it.

"So are you going to tell Edward," I asked wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"Not yet," Bella told me.

"Why not! It would make him come to his senses and he'll tell you he loves you," I shouted. Bella just snorted. She like my brother is totally blind to this subject.

"That's exactly why I don't want to tell him. Edward will just make up stuff to keep me from going to Florida and if he really does have any feelings for me which is highly unlikely I don't want him to just say he loves me or whatever just keep me from going," Bella stated to me.

"So what are you going to do," Em asked Bells still crying. Gosh sometimes he's more of a girl then I am.

"Well if he doesn't say anything by the last day of school then I'm going to go to Florida, but if he says something before then I'll stay," Bells told us.

"Then I'll make him tell you," Emmett said while he punched his fist into his hand.

"No, I want him to do it on his own will not because he found out I might be moving. You two have to promise that you won't tell anyone, especially Edward," Bella told us. Emmett and I just looked at each other.

"Okay we promise," Em and I said at the same time.

"Gosh, this is almost as sad as the end of The Notebook," Emmett said. Then I saw Edward's silver Volvo pull up right next to Bella's truck.

"Please don't say anything," Bella whispered to us and her eyes were begging us not to say anything.

"Hey guys what up, um Emmett why are you crying," Edward asked Em.

"Whose crying, I just got something in my eye," Emmett told Edward trying to be all manly.

"We were just talking about the movie The Notebook. It makes Emmett cry ever time," Bella told everyone.

"Aw, baby come here," Rose said coming over to Emmett with her arms open for him to come into.

"Well we better go, class is going to start soon," Jasper said. Then we all started to head for the main building. I just hope Edward can tell Bella soon otherwise we'll all lose her.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review (the more people that review the faster I will update)! And remember to go check my poll out, voting will close on October 31st aka Halloween.**


	22. The Big Game

**See I told you if more people reviewed I would review faster! So **_**Twilight **_**belongs to the wonderfully amazing Stephenie Meyer! Now onto the story! And remember to check out my poll voting closes on October 31st aka Halloween! Now it's really time for the story! Just so you know this chapter is really long.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

It's been a week since Alice and Emmett confronted my about me being upset. Tonight is the last football game of the year. It's the rival game between Forks and La Push. Today I get my contacts to I'm so excited. This has been my saving grace all week long.

I feel so horrible having to hide everything from everyone. Even though Alice, Em, and my dad know about my mom wanting me to move to Florida. Telling Charlie wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Dad toke it pretty well actually, he just told me if that's what I wanted he would miss me like hell, but he's live with my decision. Though keeping this a secret from everyone is going to kill me. So I've been filling all of my free time with studying and practicing for the talent show as much as possible.

Everyone at school is all about school spirit today. All you have to do is take one step out into the hall and you'll see and hear that everyone is screaming, "GO SPARTANS!" It's like a contagious disease, you get it just by getting a few feet from it and Edward was smack dab in the middle of it. This is what happens when your the football star in a small town. So far Edward's been lifted up into the air five times today and kissed on the cheek be girls twenty times. All of them claiming to be a good luck kiss, I just want to kick all of their asses.

"Bella, Earth to Bella," Emmett said waving his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. I looked around and saw that our whole group was at our table now. Wow, that was fast, this is what happens when you decide not to eat lunch and go to the table all by yourself, you get lost in your thoughts.

"What are you thinking about Bella," Edward asked as took a bit of his pizza. Just when I was about to answer a head came between me and Edward. There was another girl on Edwards other side, then they kissed him on the cheek. Gosh damn sluts, they even left lipstick marks on his cheek. This is pissing me off, if I have to watch one more slut who just wants to say that they kissed the Edward Cullen again I'm going to kill them, seriously.

"Come here," I said to Edward as I grabbed a napkin. Edward came closer to me and I started to wipe away the red lipstick from his face. Once I got to the second cheek I got lost in his eyes like always. For some reason he was looking into mine too. Then he went and brushed a strand of my hair away from my face.

Then Emmett coughed and gave Edward an evil look that he has been giving him all week ever since he found out that I might be moving. Edward and I pulled away instantly. "Thanks, Bells," Edward said casually after he pulled away. The rest of the lunch period was filled with talking about random things, what the score was going to be, and Emmett giving Edward evil glares. I asked Emmett where he learned to glare like that and he said he made it up and that it was a combination of Esme, Rose, Alice, and me, the people who scare him the most.

The rest of the day went by so fast it was a blur. Suddenly it was last hour and Edward was asking me if I was going to go to the game to night.

"I don't know Edward, it's not really the kind of thing I go to," I told him.

"Ah, come on Bells you have to come. Your like my good luck charm. Without you I can't play worth anything," Edward told me. I gave a look that still suggested that I might not be coming.

"And you friend Jacob will be there. Even if he is playing against me," Edward said still trying to convince me to come. Well that's a plus side, I haven't seen Jake in a long time, and that meant Sara would be there.

"Okay you convinced me, I'll go," I told Edward.

"Great, then we can hang out and I can see you in your beautiful contacts," Edward said happily. He remembered and I haven't even said anything about it all week.

"You remembered," I said, shocked that he actually remembered.

"Of course I could never forget anything about you," Edward said then he turned around to leave.

"I'll see you tonight and make sure you see me before you leave," Edward yelled after he got about two feet down the hall. Well it seems that he wants to talk to me about something important.

**~At The Big Football Game~**

"Bella," I heard Sara yell after I got out of my truck. I turned around to see Sara coming towards waving her hand at me and was wearing a La Push Wolves number fifteen shirt.

"Hey Sara," I said after she got up to me and I hugged her. Sara is so sweet, she reminds me of Alice sometimes thought, especially when she talks about clothes. It's like their twins seperated at birth.

"You got your contacts to day right," Sara asked me enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I got them today," I told her. I was so excited about getting my contacts I left right after class ended today.

"Then why aren't you wearing them," Sara asked as she put her hands on her hips and gave me a look that looked so much like Alice's when she wants me to wear something I don't want to wear.

"Well I was kinda wanting to keep it as a surprise and wear them to prom tomorrow, that is if I got," I told her pushing my big black glasses up.

"I can understand that," Sara said.

"Let's go and get a good seat before their all gone. You know since there is only one thing of bleachers," I told her motioning my arm toward the stadium. We walked over to the stadium and paid our two dollars to get in. Then I saw Alice and Rose sitting down and waving at me to come over and sit with them.

"Hey Sara, come and sit with me. You can meet my friends Alice and Rosalie, your so going to love them, especially Alice," I told her.

"Like I wasn't going to sit with you," Sara said and walked over with me to sit next to Alice and Rose. Once we got over there Alice was hugging me. She had been doing this ever since she found out I might move. Gosh, I love Alice and all, but she's getting almost as bad as Emmett.

"Alice, Rose, I want you to meet Sara, Jacob's girlfriend. Sara this is Alice and that's Rose," I told everyone making sure that they got properly introduced. Like I thought Sara and Alice got along right away. They started talking about clothes and yadda yadda. Rose even joined in. I think I'm the only one who dosen't really like the whole lets get dressed up thing.

The football game started and all of the La Push boys came out on their side. Then our schools skanky cheerleaders came out, followed by our boys. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all came out together. They did this at every game, even if they didn't want to. It was the coachs idea to have them do this, since they were the stars of Forks football team.

Edward saw me and waved, then Em saw and started to give him the Esme/ Alice/ Rose/ Bella glare, then looked at me and started to look like he was going to cry. Once I got his attention I yelled, "GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" Em just shook his head and turned away. Then they started to play 'Don't Trust Me' by 3OH!3 and Emmett started to dance. Em was soon joined by the whole football team. Everyone laughed and started to dance to, even me.

Then they finally started to play. Everyone was on the edge of their seats watching. Then when it finally got down to the last quarter you we were down by six points all we needed was one touchdown and it needs to happen soon since there's only three minutes left. I can't watch. Really if we lose it's going to make every thing worse then it all ready is.

"Bella look," Alice said poking me in the arm trying to get my attention since my eyes were covering my eyes. I looked up even though I didn't want to. To my suprise Edward had stolen the ball just in time and was going for a touchdown. _Please make it_, I silently prayed. Then all of a sudden everyone was roaring in cheers, well everyone who went to Forks anyway. I looked up and Edward had scored the touchdown. Yes, this is awesome. Then everyone started to file out of the stands and go to the team.

I looked over and saw that Lauren was all over Jacob. I turned to Sara who had a look of _Oh no she isn't flirting with my man_ on her face. We walked over to Jacob and Lauren, Jake saw us and looked at Sara. Sara went behind Lauren and and taped her on the back. Once Lauren turned around Sara hauled off and hit her in the face.

"Don't you ever lay your hands on my man again. If you do and I will hurt you way worse then I just did now," Sara said to Lauren who was on the ground in pain. Sara went over to Jacob, kissed him and said, "Good game baby." Then Lauren got up and went off.

"That was awsome. I have to meet the chick who put the whore in her place," I heard Emmett say happily as he came over to us.

"That would be Sara, Jacob's girlfriend, and my new hero," Alice told Emmett with admiration for Sara in her voice. Emmett went over to Sara and gave her a big giant bear hug then put her down.

"Sara, you are seriously like my hero now," Emmett told her. Sara blushed and went over into Jacobs arms. Then Edward came over to us.

"Well if it isn't the other hero of the night. No offense Edward, but you've been replaced," Rosalie told Edward.

"What are you talking about," Edward asked after he came over and hugged me. Wow, did he smell, though that's the price of being a football player wearing all of those stinky padding things. **( AN: I don't know if any of you have been around a football player after a game, but believe me you don't want to experience, it's a stinky situation!) **Then Alice started to tell Edward all about Sara hitting Lauren, he just nodded and smiled, he's to much of a gentleman to say anything rude.

After all of us got done talking, even Sara and Jake, the guys went to the locker room and showered, thank godness. When they all got done, every one broke off into their couples, or in Edward's and mines case friend group and went our own seperate ways.

"So you wanted to talk to me," I said sitting down on the swing on the porch, after we got back to our houses. Everyone else had gone out for dinner after the game, while Edward and I just went to my house.

"Oh, I just said that so I could spend some time with you," Edward said sitting down next to me on the swing.

"Well all you had to say was that you wanted to spend some time with me," I told him.

"Yeah, well I like beating around the bush," Edward told me. I just laughed.

"So you didn't wear your contacts today, what's up with that, I thought you were excited," Edward asked me.

"I want to save them to surprise everyone," I told him.

"You don't need to impress anyone you know. Your beautiful the way you are, big glasses and all," Edward told me.

"Yeah, well that's your opinion," I told him, I can't believe he actually thinks I'm beautiful.

"Well I have to go my parents will want to know all about tonights game since they couldn't come, I'll see you tomorrow," Edward said as he got up from the swing.

" I think not," I told him.

"What do you mean," Edward asked looking at me confused.

"Tomorrow is prom, Alice is going to be getting you ready all day long," I told him. I can't believe he forgot about prom.

"Oh yeah, well I'll find someway to come and see you. Bye," Edward said then walked over to his house.

"Bye," I said in a whisper so low that Edward couldn't even here me. I just hope I can tell him how I feel soon or he tells me otherwise I might be living in Florida soon.

* * *

**So what did you think, this story should be coming to an end soon. Please review, and again the more people that review the faster I will update (I planned having this up on tuesday, but it's been raining cats and dogs here all the time) and remember to go to my profile and vote! It's really important that you vote so I know what I'll do next. **


	23. She Belongs With Me

****

I'm so happy everyone reviewed, just keep it coming everyone! And I need you to go by and vote on my profile, that would make me extremely happy. _Twilight _belongs to the oh so amazing Stephenie Meyer, and _You Belong With Me _belongs to Taylor Swift. Now onto the story!

* * *

**BPOV**

Today is prom, the day that every girl in the world, but me looks foward to. I decided that I'm not going to go to prom. This is the last time that the Cullens really get to spend with everyone before Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all leave for California and I don't want to get in the way of that. Even though if I told them that they would tell me that I was being an idiot and that I was just as much part of their family as their own mother was. The truth is though I don't know if I can deal with Edward dancing with other girls, and that I'm just really insecure with myself in front of people.

I am sitting at my desk then I look up and see that Edward has his notepad out and is writing on it. He's in his clothes for prom since it's only and hour away and he has to be there early since he's on prom committe, that was Alice's idea. I reach down and get mine so I'm prepared to respond to what he has to say.

_Are you coming tonight? _Edward notepad read.

_No, studying _I put down coming up with the first excuse that came to my mind. I looked at Edward and his face got extremely sad all of a sudden.

_Wish you were, _Edward's notepad read. Then he got up and took his jacket coat to his tux and left his room. I know what I have to do now and it's going to require only one person to help me, Alice.

**EPOV**

Tonight is prom. I'm here at the school gym waiting for the rest of my family to get here. Alice had said something really strange before I left for here. She told me to bring my note to Bella the said I love you on it with me. How she even new I had a note like that, I have no idea, but I brought it any way.

Emmett and Rose came into the gym. Emmett was wearing a black tux with a red vest and a red rose on his black coat and Rose was wearing a red dress and red heels.

"Finally someone is here. I was afraid that if one of you guys didn't show up to soon Lauren was going to attack me. I've been avoiding her every since I got here," I told them.

"Well, you'll be very happy when you see why we were late," Emmett said grabbing Rose's hand and holding on to it.

"Now if you'll excuse us Edward we have some dancing to do," Rose told Em's hand and dragging him over to a corner so they could be alone and dance with each other.

"I love a woman who's in charge," I heard Emmett say as Rosalie took him away.

Then Alice and Jasper started to come in. Alice was wearing a black dress and Jasper was dressed to match her. Alice just smiled at me and she and Jasper walked past me to the dj. All of a sudden the song _You Belong With Me _by Taylor Swift came on.

I looked foward and saw the most beautiful creature in the whole world walk into the room. Bella had her her in soft curls, her big glasses were replaced with contacts, she had little makeup on because she didn't need any, and she was wearing a strapless blue dress on her. It's my favorite color on her. She looks so beautiful, even though she looks beautiful every day.

I started to walk towards her, but was interupted by Lauren who was wearing a red dress with cut outs on the side, she also had a black eye which no matter how much makeup she put on wouldn't cover it.

"Edward, I love you I want you back," Lauren said as she rubbed her hand on my shoulder.

"No thanks Lauren. I don't love you, I love Bella," I told her as I pushed her hand off my shoulder and kept on walking.

"What!" I heard Lauren yell after I left her to got to Bella. I got about a foot to Bella and stopped and smiled at her. Bella smiled back at me and pulled a note out from behind her back and unfolded it. I said _I love you_ on it. I reached inside my coat and pulled my note out and unfolded so she could read my note. She read it and smiled then we both came close together. I put my hands on the side of her cheeks and looked into her amazingly beautiful brown eyes that were no longer hidden by her giant glasses. Then I did something I wanted to do for the longest time, ever since I met her in fact. I kissed her. Then I heard everyone around me say _Finally. _

I knew they were right this was something that needed to happen for a long time. We were both just to afraid that the other wouldn't respond the way we wanted to. After we stopped kissing, I grabbed her and pulled her in really close to me and realized that this is were I belonged and the she belonged with me and I would do anything to keep her here with me.

* * *

**So what did you think? There are only two chapters left after this one! Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! and that my poll is still open!**


	24. AUTHORS NOTE

**Okay everyone I have some really bad news. My computer has DIED! May he rest in peace. So you can see why I haven't been able to update in a while, actually this is the first time I've been able to get on a computer since this happened. I am going to try to update when ever I have a computer and the time to actually type my writing up. So please be patient I'm trying to get my own computer as soon as I can since my brother killed my other one (stupid brothers!). I even asked for a computer for christmas, we will just see what will happen!, sincerly musicmadam**


	25. Everything Is Gonna Be All Right

**Finally I can update! So I'm going to keep my little note short and sweet. All rights to**_** Twilight **_**belong to Stephenie Meyer. Now onto the story!_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bpov**

My life is so amazing at this moment in time. Nothing could bring me down because I'm finally with Edward. And the most amazing thing of all is that he  
feels the exact same way about me! I never thought that it was humanly possible to feel this way. Now I'm here at prom outside sitting on a bench  
with Edward and now I think it's time for me to tell Edward about my mom.

"Umm, there's something that I need to talk to you about," I told him as I looked down at my dress.

"What," Edward asked me softly as he pushed a strand of hair behind me ear.

"Well my mom called me a couple days ago and asked me to move to Flordia and live with her," I told him still looking down at my dress.

"So have you decided what your going to do yet, because even if you do move we can work it out. I'm not going to give up on us especially when we've  
just started this. That is if this is what I think it is," Edward said softly and slowly.

"Well if you mean that your going to be my boyfriend and I'm going to be your girlfriend, then that's definitely what you think this is," I told him as I smiled at him.  
Edward's face lite up with excitement. Then it went back to semi-sad.

"So do you know what your going to do," Edward asked me again as he looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, I have," I told him casually. Edward lifted his face up and looked into my eyes.

"Well what have you decided," Edward asked still looking into my eyes.

"I'm not going to move to Florida," I told him. Edward's lips turned up into a smile.

"Well as much as I want you to be happy I'm extremely happy that your not moving," Edward said still smiling. I looked over and saw Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and  
Jasper walking our way. Then an amazing idea came to my mind.

"Just play along," I said quietly to Edward as the group of Cullens got closer.

"With what," Edward asked since he didn't notice his family yet. I pointed to his family and he turned his head then turned it back with a look that as if that one glance at his family explained it all. Then he shook his head okay.

"So how are you two newly found love birds doing on this wonderful night I like to call prom," Emmett asked as he approached us.

"We're perfect," Edward said looking at me then back at his brother.

"So Bells I guess that means your not going to move to Flordia anymore are you," Emmett said with a gigantic stupid grin on his face.

"Actually Emmett, Edward and I talked about it and we think that we can work this relationship out with me living in Florida and you know I never get to see my mom so I'm going to move to Florida," I told him and his face dropped in shock. Then he turned to Edward with a look of disgust.

"You, this is all your fault, if you hadn't just gone off and told her you two could have made it then maybe she would have stayed here, but no now because of perfect little Eddie, Bella is leaving all of us, and now we're all going to be all sad and stuff," Emmett yelled at Edward.

"But Emmett your leaving for California in a month, so why should it matter to you if Bella is hear or not," Edward asked Emmett.

"Edward, it's like a comfort blanket. I may not have it in Cali but, just knowing that it's home when I'm home on vacation is satisfaction enough," Emmett told Edward very seriously.

"But, Em honey, you are taking your blankie to California," Rose said as she rubbed his arms up and down trying to calm him down.

"Rose you promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that," Emmett muttered to Rose.

"It's not like they didn't all ready know," Rose muttered back.

"Hey, Emmett, Edward and I have something that we want to tell you, " I said to Emmett.

"What do more do you have to tell me now Bells that will just break my heart a litt bit more," Emmett said with tears coming to his eyes.

I turned and looked at Edward and mouth _'On the count of three,' . _Edward shook his head and counted to three with me. "Psych," Edward and I yelled together. Emmett's face turned down in shock, while everyone else started to laugh.

"Not funny, not funny at all," Emmett said as he walked off.

"Well I guess I better go after him and hold his hand while he cries," Rose said as she went after Emmett.

"We have to go to we have some serious dancing to do," Alice said as she pulled Jasper along with her.

"Well it looks like it's just us again," I told Edward.

"Looks like it, and since we are at prom we might as well dance, and in what perfect time a slow song," Edward said as he got up and held his hand out for me to take.

"Edward you know that I can't dance," I told him.

"Then what is it you call that you do in your room when you sing along with Taylor Swift," Edward asked with a huge grin on his face.

"You mean you actually saw me doing that," I asked him in disbelief.

"Yep, every Tuesday and Thursday, though sometimes it is every day of the week, you listen to Taylor Swift and sing and dance along," Edward told me the huge grin still glued to his face.

"Ok so I dance in the privacy of my home with lots of cushioning around incase I accidently fall off on the floor so it dosen't hurt so much. But here I can fall and have nothing to break my fall. I mean seriously I'm such I klutz you know that and if I start to dance I'll just fall and look like a fool," I told him.

"No you won't, " Edward stated matter of factly.

"And why is that," I asked him.

"Because I'm here to catch you just like that day in the park, remember," Edward told me. Oh did I remember.

"Okay," I told him as I toke his hand and got up. Edward pulled me in really close to him and started to slowly move us around in a circle. Dancing isn't actually that hard and I haven't even fell yet. Maybe it's because I'm in Edward's arms. Or it might just have to be the person who your dancing with is what truely matters. All I know is that as along as I'm with Edward everything is gonna be all right.

* * *

**So what do you think? It's finally up I know, and I finally got over 300 reviews. So thank you to everyone who did review! And just so you know there is only one more chapter left! (I will try to be as fast as I can with getting it up but I can't make any promises!) **


	26. You Belong With Me

**Okay so I am **_**FINALLY**_** going to put up the last chapter (I know tons of you are thinking it's about time!)! So I'm going to keep this short and sweet so we can finally find out the conclusion to this story! All rights to **_**Twilight**_** belong to Mrs. Meyers and all rights to **_**You Belong with Me**_** belong to Taylor Swift. Now onto the story!**

**Epov**

Bella has gone crazy. All she can keep doing is pace back and forth across her living room while we wait for her dad to come home from his police convention so we can finally tell him that we are dating.

"Bella, it's going to be fine really. I mean what's the worst that could happen from your dad," I said trying to calm Bella's nerves. Instead I got a look from her that said _you idiot there are tons of things he could do_.

"Edward you obviously don't know how my father is, when I was little he would always say that if I ever got a boyfriend he would have this whole little scene played out where he would be at the kitchen table cleaning his gun, then Charlie said he would tell my boyfriend that if he ever broke my heart Charlie would shoot him with that very gun and nobody would notice because Charlie's the chief. Now you tell me that there's nothing to be worried about because you know I've become quite fond of you and it's taken us three years to finally get together. You know it's too bad you're not bulletproof like superman or a vampire," Bella rambled. I have to admit though the part about Charlie and the gun would creep any guy out.

"Bella just calm down, maybe you should think about something else like your song for the talent show tonight," I said. By the look on Bella's face I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Great I totally forgot about the talent show, now not only am I worried about Charlie shooting you but me making a fool of myself in front of the entire school," Bella rambled yet again. Maybe I should try something that could possibly calm her down.

"Bells," I said trying to avert her attention.

"What Edward," Bella said to me. I took her face into my hands, looked deeply in her eyes, and kissed her. Wow that felt amazing to finally be able to kiss her when I wanted too. Looking into Bella's eyes I can that she feels the exact same way. To know that my love for Bella is reciprocated is the most amazing sensation in the world.

"Mm… that was amazing, what were we talking about any ways," Bella asked me with the most amazing smile on her face.

"We were talking about you worrying about Charlie not liking you having a boyfriend," I told her as I brushed a lose strand of her hair away from her beautiful face and tucked the hair behind her ear.

"Oh, yeah that well I've decided that I don't care what Charlie thinks. To be able to feel this with you well that's worth everything that comes with it. I'll do anything to be with you even if that means having Charlie upset with me," Bella told me as she wrapped her arms around my waist, followed by me wrapping my arms around her. I liked how it felt to have her in my arms, it felt right, it felt as if that's where she was meant to be there, it felt as if she belonged with me.

"I love you Edward," Bella mumbled into my chest.

"I love you to Bella," I told her and then I bent my head down and kissed her forehead gently. Moments later we heard the rumble of Charlie's police cruiser pull into the drive. I removed Bella from my arms as much as I hated to and asked Bella if she was ready for this.

"As much as I'll ever be," Bella told me and then she took my hand.

"Bella I'm home, good thing we didn't get delayed coming home otherwise I would have to miss you in the talent show tonight and I didn't want to miss my little girl being the star she is. Oh hello Edward, I didn't see you there," Charlie said as he came into the house and put his duffel bag on the couch.

"Hello Charlie did you have a nice time at the convention," I asked Charlie.

"Yeah, actually we learned some cool stuff. Now we're thinking about buying a search and rescue dog that way we can find people easier for when there's a blizzard and someone's trapped in a car or something so we can find them quicker," Charlie explained to me.

"Dad we have something to tell you," Bella said to Charlie as she took my hand. Wow she's being a lot braver than I thought she would be about that. Charlie looked at our entwined fingers and smiled.

"Well it's about damn time you guys started dating, I was wondering if it was ever going to happen with how stubborn you two are," Charlie said to Bella and I. I looked over at Bella to give a look that said I told you so only to see her with her mouth wide open in disbelief. I silently chuckled to myself; she looks so cute like that.

"Dad how did you even now that we had feelings for each other," Bella asked Charlie.

"Oh please Bella a blind man could've seen it. About the only people who couldn't were you and Edward. It's funny actually me, Alice, and Emmett actually betting on when you two were going to finally get together. It looks like Emmett and I owe Alice twenty dollars," Charlie said as he laughed. It looks like Alice is learning some bad habits from Emmett ever since that day in the cafeteria and the jello.

"Why does everyone keep saying that it's not the easiest thing to see," Bella said with an exasperated sigh. I had to agree with her on that, I had no idea that she loved me the way I loved her.

"It's not easy to see when you're shielding your heart from the possibility of hurt and rejection," Alice said as she came in the room with shopping bags in her hands.

"Which by the way in case you two didn't know is what you were doing," Rosalie said as she followed Alice in with more shopping bags. Sisters, jeez sometimes they just can't mind their own business and stay out of yours, even though sometimes that can be a good thing.

"Um, what are you guys doing with those shopping bags," Bella asked with a look of sheer horror on her face.

"Well you see Bella," Alice started to say when Bella interrupted her.

"Why do I even have to ask? Let me guess you have deemed all of my clothing unworthy of the talent show and have bought me clothes for tonight that you believe has star quality and brought Rosalie along to help you complete your vision in time," Bella said with a sigh of defeat.

"Oh Bella you know me to well," Alice said with a cheery tone.

"Well then we had better get this torture over," Bella said holding her hands out as if she were being arrested.

"Bella why do you always have to be so dramatic," Alice said as she grabbed Bella's hands and pulled Bella up the stairs to Bella's bedroom, followed by Rosalie and myself.

Once Alice got Bella and Rosalie inside the room Alice slammed the door in my face.

"Alice what the hell," I said to the shut and locked door.

"Dearest brother, you would only be a distraction to Bella while I am doing my work, and I simply do not have the time for that and I want her look to be a surprise for everyone including you now if you'll be on you'll be on your way that will help me immensely," Alice called from behind the wooden door.

"Can't I at least tell her goodbye," I asked Alice.

"Uh, I guess I can let you do that," Alice said with a sigh as she opened the door. Bella bounded out of her seat and her arms flew over me.

"Save me," Bella pleaded into my chest. I laughed at her fear of being dressed up like a Barbie doll.

"You'll be fine, I'll see you tonight after the talent show okay," I told her as I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her face up and kissed her lips.

"Okay I guess I can survive as long as you have one of those waiting for me when I get done," Bella said to me.

"Mm... I think I can have more than just one for you," I told her seductively as I kissed her again.

"Okay, love birds I need to get this show on the road if you know what I mean," Alice said as she pulled Bella back into the room.

"Good luck," I shouted before I turned to leave.

"Thanks, I love you," Bella shouted back from her room. Hearing that always brought a smile to my face.

_***That Night***_

"Edward over hear," I heard Emmett yell from where he was seated, with him was the usual group, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, along with our two new members of the group Jacob and Sara. When I got over to where they were sitting Emmett were in a deep discussion with Sara about her punching Lauren in the face after the football game a couple of weeks ago.

"It was perfect. If only I could have gotten it on tape then I could watch it over and over again. Hey I could even watch it in slow motion, man that would be amazing. The best part was she still had that shiner you gave her during prom, through all of that makeup on her face," Emmett said laughing.

"Sounds like you dislike her as much as I do," Sara said laughing at Emmett.

"Well she's a terrible person to everyone especially our Bells and she's like my sister you know and out of us three boys, I can certainly say that Jazzy over here is more like the baby brother, and well Edward he's definitely nothing like a brother to Bells at all now are you Eddie," Emmett said flashing a big toothy grin at me.

"Not at all, and you know I hate being called that Emmett," I said in reply.

"I know, that's why I call you that," Emmett said with that stupid grin of his.

I shook my head him and took a seat next to Alice as the lights began to dim.

"Welcome to the Forks High School Talent Show," the principal announced, "the winner of the talent show will receive a 1,000 scholarship. Our judges are Ms. Quinn, the schools music teacher, Mrs. England, the schools drama teacher, and Mrs. Griffin the owner of England's dance studio. Now everyone please welcome our first act Ms. Lauren Mallory."

When Lauren went on stage and started to sing _Wannabe_ by the Spice Girls, I almost died it was so horrible. I'm not even kidding it was the worst sound I've ever heard in my life. Emmett was laughing all the way through it, while everyone else just booed the whole time she was on stage. After Lauren finished the rest of the talent show was filled with people singing, dancing, and doing skits. Finally the principal announced that the final act would be Bella. All of us stood up and screamed at the top of lungs for Bells. The music started and Bella began to sing:

_You're on the phone with you girlfriend- she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

'_cause she doesn't get you humor like I do_

_I'm in my room- it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_She'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you _

_Been here along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me, _

_You belong with me?_

_Walking the streets _

_With you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking_

_This is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench_

_Thinking to myself_

"_Hey isn't this easy?"_

_And you've got a smile _

_That could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while_

_Since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine-_

_I know you better than that_

_Hey, what you doing _

_With a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, _

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_you belong with me?_

_Standing by you _

_Waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time_

_How could you not know baby_

_You belong with me, _

_You belong with me?_

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry_

_I know you favorite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong _

_Think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see _

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you?_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by you _

_Waiting at your backdoor_

_All this time _

_How could you not know, baby_

_You belong with me, _

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me_.

When she finished everyone clapped and cheered. She was so amazing, everyone loved her, it was like she belonged up there on the stage. And listening to Bella, I finally realized why she'd been listening to this song so much; it was all about how she felt about me. That's when I knew there was something I needed to do.

**BPOV**

What a rush that was. All those claps and cheers, it was one of the most amazing feelings I have ever felt in the world, second only to being in Edwards arms. The principal then started to cough into the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"The judges have made their decision," the principal said, "And the winner is… Ms. Bella Swan!"

What, there is no way possible that he just said my name. "Bella you won, go on out there," Angela told me as she pushed me towards the stage. I went back out on stage to claim my award and everyone started to clap and scream. The principal handed me my reward and shook my hand. When I walked of the stage and went out into the audience and was suddenly swarmed with people who a week ago would've never acknowledged me. I looked everywhere for Edward but I couldn't find him through all these people. Someone accidentally pushed me in the crowed putting me off balance making me start to fall. Someone caught me just before I fell, I looked up and saw Edward there and smiled. He was always there to catch me before I fell.

"You were amazing tonight," Edward told me after he stood me up.

"Thanks," I said.

"I'm so proud that you finally were able to get in front of everyone and do that," Edward told me.

"Well it's easy to do when you have a song that says everything you feel about someone," I told him.

"And I'm so glad that I finally realized that you belong with me," Edward told me. I smiled when he said that because I knew then that he realized what the song meant to me.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you," Edward said, then he took my face in his hands and kissed me making me forget everything and everyone else.

**Well that's the end. But don't worry because there is a sequel to You Belong With Me. It should be up sometime soon. I am so sorry it was taken me so long to update, my parents finally decided to buy a computer and internet. So I will be on here a lot more. Thank you to all the people who have stuck with this story. Without you I would never have finished this story.**


End file.
